Kiss The Rain
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Estados Unidos, 1929. Alfred F Jones es un accionista activo y con buena suerte últimamente. Rose Kirkland es una linda chica británica que trabaja en una tienda que vende artículos de té. Después de conocerla, Alfred no sólo temerá de perderlo todo después del 'Jueves Negro', sino a perderla a ella."
1. Té en el Espejo

**Disclaimer:** Siempre y cuando no sea Hidekazu Himaruya, ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenezcan y no pueda dibujar chido (siempre procuro cuidar mi lenguaje, pero se me olvida en el Disclaimer cd), seguiré escribiendo estos desvaríos _of mine._

 **Resumen:** _«_ _Estados Unidos, 1929. Alfred F Jones es un accionista activo y con buena suerte últimamente. Rose Kirkland es una linda chica británica que trabaja en una tienda que vende artículos de té. Después de conocerla, Alfred no sólo temerá de perderlo todo después del "Jueves Negro", sino también de perderla a ella._ _»_

 **Comentarios:** _¡Antes de que alguien diga nada!_ No crean que me saqué el nombre de la manga, es el nombre que Himaruya le dio a Nyo!Inglaterra a pesar de que muchas dicen que el nombre es Alice (aunque, después de ver en la wikia, Alice es Nyo!Italia) y tuve un montón de confusión frente a eso. Err…, en un inicio no pensaba hacer el genderbend pero después de debatirme mucho rato conmigo misma decidí que no había nada de malo en hacerlo. Además, creo que se verá más interesante hacer a Inglaterra en su modo femenino, pues sólo he visto USUK con Estados Unidos como mujer y casi nunca Iggy. Hay un par de cosas más que no me quedan del todo claras pero creo que lo mejor será cortar los comentarios por aquí, ¡si hay algo más checad hasta abajo!

* * *

 _ **Kiss The Rain**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Té en el Espejo.

* * *

Alfred F Jones se levantaba todas las mañanas antes de que el sol despuntase contra la ventana que daba a su habitación. Su despertador sonaba todas las mañanas a las cinco y él, aún en la semi inconsciencia se levantaba, aplastaba con una mano el reloj y salía fuera de su cama; buscaba una toalla para meterse en la regadera y abría la llave. Ya, cuando el agua fría se le clavaba en el rostro como si fuesen agujas lo que le clavaban en el rostro lograba despertarse completamente. Cerraba la llave de la regadera, se lanzaba la toalla al rostro y comenzaba a secarse y a buscar sus camisas blancas pulcramente dobladas, así como las corbatas y sus calcetas. Finalmente, del armario sacaba su pantalón y su saco del traje.

Se puso su zapatos y observó en su reloj de pared que aún tenía hora y media para que la bolsa abriese. Tomó la llave del buró, su cartera y su maletín.

Observó a la ciudad que le sonreía en aquella mañana y comparó con la que ya no reconocía de sus memorias. Actualmente, había más edificios que los que hubo hace cinco años, cuando pisó por primera vez la gran manzana.

Un edificio en cuestión le llamó la atención por su colorido anuncio y letras de extravagante diseño. _"Tea in a Mirror"_ , decía el letrero pintado de verde con una delicada letra, haciéndose una cruza entre manuscrita y algún diseño basado en la naturaleza (lianas, supuso). Debajo de estas y más pequeño en fuente Times New Roman se leía _'Spices & Tea making articles'_.

No era muy fan del té. De hecho, por su trabajo no podía consumirlo muy seguido, necesitaba enfriarlo y la bolsa era un lugar muy ajetreado como para andarse esperando a que su té se derrabara sin que alguien le empujase. Segundos después de eso, la imagen de sí mismo intentando darle un sorbo a una taza de porcelana y que repentinamente alguien le empujase y lograra que el líquido se derramase en su pantalón. Caliente, muy caliente el té. Negó con la cabeza con el fin de alejar aquella idea de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería decir con eso que no estuviese interesado en las especias. Usualmente, comía comida corrida o pre empacada debido a las prisas que tenía al salir de su casa (a pesar de que su despertador sonaba a las cinco tardaba casi dos horas en levantarse y se iba que se lo llevaba el viento) y luego al llegar a la bolsa. Usualmente llegaba muy cansado y con la boca seca de tanto gritar ahí dentro y sin hacer nada más que ser empujado por las otras personas peleándose por las acciones como animales salvajes.

Y a pesar de todo su trabajo, su vida actual de sedentario (semi nómada) que tenía en su muy pequeña vida, encontraba en algunos días ocasiones para cocinar para sí muy de vez en cuando. Es por eso que le dio dos ojeadas a la palabra Especias para asegurarse de que era real y no un truco barato y se adentró en la sala al tiempo que un timbre sobre su cabeza sonaba. El inmueble por dentro estaba lleno de estanterías a retacar por porcelanas de diferentes formas y de las que Alfred no sabía para qué servían y no se daba una idea.

Después de buscar en uno de los anaqueles encontró orégano y buscó con la mirada a algún dependiente. En su recorrido por la tienda se encontró con una chica de coletas largas y rubias acomodando un par de cosas. Tan ensimismada estaba en su quehacer que, tal parece, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro en la habitación.

—Disculpe, —tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta. Semi asustada, la rubia se tensó y lentamente viró el cuerpo, Alfred pudo apreciar sus lentes de media luna y su rostro de muñeca, sin contar el hecho de que teniendo detrás de ella un mural de color verde pasto hacía su rostro parecer más pálido de lo que le creído en un principio al otro. Después de darse cuenta que había sido una maleducada se limpió un poco el vestido azul celeste (con las mangas de encaje y finalización por debajo de las rodillas) del polvo inexistente (o al menos al parecer de Alfred) y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que Alfred completara la oración que minutos antes le estuvo monologando— ¿sabe dónde podría encontrar al encargado de la tienda?

La chica pareció dudar un poco de la respuesta antes de asentir y hacer una leve reverencia.

—Soy yo, señor. —asintió con un leve acento inglés que Alfred alcanzó a notar, después de un momento intentando recordar sus modales hizo otra reverencia, esta vez más pronunciada—. ¡Bienvenido a Té en el Espejo! Soy Rose Kirkland a su servicio.

El americano arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces… ¿tú eres la dueña? —la chica suspiró, contó mentalmente hasta ella-sabrá-qué-número y cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

—Sí señor, ¿tiene algún problema con eso? —su primo le había advertido sobre el machismo que existía en Estados Unidos en aquellos tiempos, pero no se esperó encontrárselo tan rápido. Alfred, sabiéndose en un lío retuvo la respiración un par de segundos intentando pensar en una forma de remediar lo que había dicho.

— ¡N-No, ninguno! Es sólo que… no lo parece, señorita, lamento si me di a entender mal. —hizo una pequeña señal de disculpa e intentando hacer un acento británico aceptable—. Quería… ¿preguntar por esto? —relató al tiempo que señalaba el orégano en su mano. Rose, un poco cohibida por su anterior rudeza sintió como las mejillas se le coloraban ligeramente y asentía desviando la vista, dirigiéndose a la caja registradora. Hizo una seña para que le pasase el botellón con las especias y Alfred un poco extrañado por la seña asintió lentamente y le alargó el brazo entregándoselo. Después de checar un poco los precios en una lista que había hecho previamente en un trozo de cartulina se acercó nuevamente al americano.

—Son cinco dólares. —indicó pasándole el frasco nuevamente. Alfred asintió y sacó de su cartera el dinero requerido entregándole el verde—. ¿Necesita algo más que pueda ofrecerle?

El rubio, inseguro de su respuesta, asintió, notando que todavía tenía una hora para caminar perdido sobre todos lados menos en la entrada de Wall Street.

— ¿Qué sería?

— ¿Me podrías recomendar algún té? Tengo curiosidad. —la chica, algo extrañada pero con un brillo especial en los ojos asintió quedito.

— ¿Conoce usted el Earl Grey? —Alfred negó con la cabeza sin ninguna pena. La chica pareció horrorizada a pesar de no comentar nada al respecto. Después de acercarse a un anaquel tomó un frasco y lo abrió poniéndolo frente a las narices del americano, este sintiendo el aroma que expelía el contenido profundo y seguramente delicioso. Bueno, si olía delicioso debía ser delicioso.

— ¿Es esto? —Rose asintió pero después negó.

—Sí y no. Es una mezcla con Honneybush. Aun así, es realmente delicioso si usted se da la oportunidad de probarlo. —cerró el bote y lo dejó en su lugar. Después de divagar un poco sobre el té decidió que se lo llevaría.

—Bueno… me gustaría probar aquél. —la rubia le observó profundamente con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando hermosamente, al menos, al parecer de Alfred.

— ¿Cuánto sería? —decía al tiempo que tomaba el bote, una pala y una bolsa encima de una báscula. Alfred confundido pensó un poco.

—Emmm… no sé… ¿siete onzas? —dijo indeciso. La chica asintió y comenzó a llenar la palita con el contenido negro del frasco. Después de asentir frente a la báscula volvió a la registradora y utilizó un sello de garantía para que no se abriese la bolsa sin que el cliente se diese cuenta. Después de checar nuevamente los precios en su tablita se dirigió a Alfred con bolsa en mano.

—Serían tres dólares. —Alfred volvió a entregarle un billete de cinco. Rose sacó dos billetes de dólar y se los entregó—. ¡Gracias y vuelva pronto-! Er…

—Alfred Jones. —asintió recordando que no se habían presentado formalmente, simplemente se había presentado la rubia.

— ¡Gracias y vuelva pronto Señor Jones! —se corrigió un poco azorada.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Tardé una hora en escribir esto. ¡Yei! Tiempo récord. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo (casi prólogo esperemos) y dejen sus comentarios al respecto.

 _Así es_ , tendremos a la peor pesadilla frente a nosotros los hispanohablantes: _El sistema Métrico Inglés. Temedle chicos, temedle_. No soy una experta (y espero no serlo en un día futuro) pero mi hermana puede ser de ayuda en ocasiones como esta. De momento, siete onzas equivalen a algo aproximado a cien g.

Si preguntan por si sé de té, no es cierto. Aquél lo había comprado el otro día y (como es el favorito de mi Ciel querido y adora shota de Sebastia- er, protagonista de Black Butler) como me encantó su sabor he querido relatar aquí (recordándome que también lo hice en Reboot, ¡jo!) para poder tener una experiencia cercana a vivir lo que mis personajes hacen o no.

Es un capítulo cortito, no lo negaré. Está raro, no corregiré. Me da flojera hacerlo más largo, no lo solucionaré. Pero, si así con todos sus defectos sentiste un poco de curiosidad por leer lo que sucede y tantas cosas sobre el título y el resumen que hacen SPOILER enorme en la trama, deja tu comentario, Fav o Follow, cualquiera de los tres me mantiene con fuerzas para escribir esta cosa.

Sin nada más que decir de momento, _See y'all folks in next time!_


	2. Wall Street a finales de agosto

**Advertencias:** Después de divagar un poco, resumí que el capítulo tendría un poco de Germancest (no pude evitarlo, pero lo necesito para la trama, lo explicaré en realidad en el próximo pero tiene que ver con el actual), Inglaterra/Alemania y al final agregaría al GerIta como pareja secundaria. Hay un mini drama aquí, espero no os haga perder las ganas de leer esto, ya que, el USUK es el que tendrá el protagonismo aquí después de todo, ¿no?

 **Comentarios:** _¡Primero que nada!_ Discutiendo con mi hermana, me dijo que la medida no habían sido 100g equivalentes a 7oz, sino a 200g. Lamento la confusión en el primer capítulo. _Segundo_ , agradezco por su comentario a **ProngsKJ** (Te lo dije por PM y te lo repito ahora, adoré el review, lo leí varias veces por el día antes de animarme a subir el capítulo. Como te dije, subiría algo así de este largo, espero y te guste, no tardé demasiado como esperaba pero no creo hacer lo mismo con el siguiente capítulo, igual, no desesperes que tu comentario me ha sacado risitas tontas), y con eso espero que más personas se animen a dejar comentarios en la historia. Sin más que deciros, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Wall Street a finales de agosto

* * *

Había dos sentimientos que cruzaban la cabeza de Alfred en aquellos momentos, dentro de la bolsa. Uno de ellos era la irrealidad haciéndose todo menos lo que su nombre se refería; y el segundo era la sensación de no poder moverte, literalmente. Con tantas personas gritando a su alrededor era muy difícil escuchar su propia voz.

Para esas alturas, serían las tres de la tarde y no comería. Aunque bueno, se daría permiso para ir a comer algo. Su jefe no le regañaría, ¿o sí?

—

— ¡Gracias, vuelva pronto! —dijo agitando la mano. Cuando los clientes se retiraron de la tienda anotó un par de cosas en un pergamino con una pluma de fuente. Cuando terminó de anotar se limpió un poco el celeste del faldón y después de eso las mangas de ¾ con encaje. Salió del área de la caja con una bolsa entre sus manos y un cartel en la otra.

Abrió la puerta y lo colgó. Se encontraba en letras manuscritas y centradas que decían _"Fui a comer, regreso en 30 min."_ , e indicaba al lado la hora en la que se fue. Caminar un rato no le sonaba como mala idea, tenía entendido que había un parque en las cercanías.

Se anduvo a su paso durante unos cinco minutos hasta que se topó con el área y se sentó en un banco. En su bolsa de plástico tenía un par de panes que había comprado en una panadería que estaba a cinco locales del suyo. Pensando en una vieja memoria que tenía de Inglaterra se sonrió e instintivamente lanzó un par de migas al suelo. En un par de ocasiones con su padre había alimentado a las palomas y había sido divertido hasta cierto punto. Cerca de donde ella se encontraba sentada había un par de grises que picoteaban el suelo y se había exaltado con su movimiento brusco. Cuando supieron que no las golpearía dejaron que la curiosidad las venciese y se acercaron a ver si con lo que había hecho pruebas de gravedad era comestible y lo picotearon un par de veces. Ulularon un par de veces entusiasmadas al ver cómo, a través de la sonrisa gentil de Rose se les era proporcionada más comida.

A los pocos minutos, la inglesa tenía una pequeña conglomeración de ovíparos alrededor de ella. Tan ensimismada se encontraba observando a los grises frente a ella que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a su lugar.

—Buenos días, miss Kirkland. —anunció su presencia, parando el corazón de la chica por milésimas de segundo. Reconociendo la voz como el cliente matutino se relajó y se giró con una sonrisa agraciada adornando sus labios—. ¿Le molesta si la acompaño?

Rose negó con la cabeza recorriéndose un poco a un lado para dejarle espacio.

—No me molestaría, míster Jones. —asintió al tiempo que con sus manos aplastaba la bolsa, sin lograr asustar a la pequeña (no tan pequeña) conglomeración de ovíparos frente a la banca. A pesar de que Alfred no estaba acostumbrado al silencio (trabajaba en la Bolsa. Además, era una ciudad llena de bullicio, no es como que lo pudieses esperar. Todos demasiado ocupados corriendo de un lado a otro que olvidan respirar), sin embargo, en aquél momento era muy relajante. Siendo solamente interrumpido por el suave ulular de las palomas ahora disueltas.

—Y dígame, miss Kirkland, —comenzó, entre reticente y desesperado por romper aquél silencio— ¿qué es lo que la trajo a la ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York?

La chica rio suavemente. Era quizá, la risa más bella que Alfred jamás había escuchado.

— ¿Ruidosa? En lo absoluto. La encuentro muy relajante, al menos, eso es con lo que me he encontrado en esta semana. — _aunque también mucho machismo_ , le hubiera gustado agregar. Aunque eso arruinaría el momento de tranquilidad.

Nuevamente, el silencio que se volvió a formar fue interrumpido por el americano, más específicamente, por su estómago. Cuando sintió el burbujeo en su intestino se sintió avergonzado e hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

—Y dime, miss Kirkland, ahora que mi estómago trajo el tema a flote —se rio un poco nerviosamente— ¿has comido?

Rose negó.

—Hubo un percance con las palomas que olvidé por completo que los panes que tenía en la bolsa eran para mí. —sonrió tímida mostrándole la bolsa café. Alfred tuvo una idea.

—Conozco un restaurante que vende comida italiana por aquí, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Tengo un descanso de una hora gracias a mi jefe y mi trabajo queda a cinco minutos a pie. Después de pensarlo un par de minutos Rose aceptó risueña.

—

Estuvieron conversando durante varios minutos hasta llegar al lugar. Era de tejas rojas y con un par de paredes que dejaban ver varios de los ladrillos con lo que se construyeron al tiempo que había un par de enredaderas de un verde que se asemejaba a los limones. A pesar del par de retoques como lo eran los ladrillos dejados a la vista lucía relativamente nuevo (y Rose comenzaba a sospechar que, en realidad, aquellos ladrillos se habían dejado así a propósito.

— ¿Vivías en Inglaterra, supongo? — inquirió Alfred después de hablar con el dueño del lugar y que este les guiase hacia una mesa. Con un movimiento caballeroso recorrió la silla para que la chica se pudiese sentar.

—Gracias, —murmuró bajito. Recordó que Alfred le había preguntado algo y también recordó que sería de mala educación no contestarle apropiadamente—. Um…, sí. Soy de Sunderland, en la parte norte; aunque viví gran parte de mi vida en Alemania. Lo adivinaste por el acento, ¿supongo? —Alfred asintió.

—Aquí todos escupimos el inglés, según alguien una vez me dijo —se encogió de hombros, _aunque no recordaba del todo quién_. Uno de los meseros les proporcionó un vino tinto y un par de copas. Ambos agradecieron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y después de eso siguieron conversando.

—Algo así me pareció al inicio. No entendía ni la mitad de las contracciones, para serte sincera. —dijo después de haberse reído por lo bajo. Se acomodó los lentes al ver que comenzaban a bajársele de tanto estar mirando al suelo. Después, notó que ni el silencio que sobrevino a su última frase no logró sacarle aquella tímida y juguetona sonrisa. Intentó decir algo más pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Se mordió un labio y su mirada traviesa buscó ayuda en Alfred que estaba observando sus manos. ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a comer con un absoluto desconocido? Bueno, no era completamente un desconocido. Hace menos de diez horas podía seguir pasando por un absoluto desconocido puesto que ni siquiera le había visto.

Alfred rio, no como la risita baja de Rose, sino más abiertamente, sin cohibirse ni disfrazarla. — ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuál?

Rose se quedó un par de minutos pensando su respuesta.

—Hmmm, el _"Imma, gonna_ y _wanna"_ fueron principalmente los que no comprendí, muy probable por la pronunciación. Además, hay unas cuantas palabras que significan diferentes cosas… pero me las he manejado para no perder el ritmo. —sonrió nuevamente cerrando los ojos, en sus mejillas se formaron hoyuelos dándole una apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana.

—Hablas de eso como si fuese un idioma completamente diferente al que solías hablar. —se burló sonriéndole.

—Creo que lo es —se volvió a reír—. Por la pronunciación más que nada.

Minutos después, llegó un ítalo a tomarles la orden. Cabello castaño con un rulo sobresaliéndose, piel oliva, ojos castaños, su acento típico italiano y un _"Vee~"_ por aquí y por allá. Alfred lo presentó como Feliciano Vargas, el dueño del restaurante. Rose hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Dime Al, ¿desde cuándo sales con ella? —quiso saber el italiano. Rose se sonrojó un poco para después responderle con una negación.

—No estamos saliendo.

Se preguntó por qué el dueño de un restaurante tomaría las órdenes de los clientes.

—

La comida había sido amena, por alguna razón, los temas de conversación había pasado a sus trabajos y ella había descubierto que él trabajaba en Wall Street como accionista. Él descubrió que ella no había ido sola a Nueva York sino que había venido con su primo.

—Entonces… ¿estuviste viviendo en Alemania la mayor parte de tu vida? —quiso saber después de recordar algo que había dicho en la comida. La de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi padre es alemán y tiene a su familia allá. Ambos se divorciaron y me dieron a decidir con quién quería quedarme de pequeña, así que después de que se resolviesen los papeles de custodia mi padre se encargó de empacar las cosas e irnos a Alemania con su familia —se mordió un labio intentando buscar algo más que agregarle a la conversación, viró los ojos de un lado a otro creyendo haber visto la respuesta por ahí y después negaba.

—Entonces… ¿sabes inglés británico, americano y además de eso, alemán? —sonrió esperando que captase la broma de su anterior problema con las contracciones. Sin haber notado la indirecta, la inglesa-alemana asintió con la cabeza. Alfred hizo un gesto de estarse pensando su siguiente respuesta—. Es raro; he escuchado hablar a alemanes y ellos hablan muy extraño, como ladrando —una pequeña risita se escuchó de parte de la chica—. En cambio, tú tienes tu perfecto acento inglés. ¿Cómo? —Rose arqueó una ceja contrariada. Después de un par de minutos de pensarse su respuesta se encogió de hombros. Con un poco de nerviosismos incluso, con uno de sus dedos recorrió el encaje de la manga contraria.

—Bueno, mi padre decía que no mesclase idiomas. Así es como nadie podía asegurar que su lengua natal había sido alemán y no inglés. Cuando hablaba inglés él siempre utilizaba las pronunciaciones a la perfección y el alemán parecía, en cambio, menos fingido. Había tardado poco tiempo en aprendérmelo debido a su parecido fonético con el inglés y dentro de menos de un año lo dominé, incluso sin el acento inglés.

Alfred parpadeó sorprendido. Él nunca se había interesado en aprender otros idiomas. ¿Para qué si no planeaba salir del país? En cambio, frente a él había alguien que parecía casi haber sido criada con una familia bilingüe.

—Es impresionante —se limitó a decir.

Un par de minutos más pasaron y antes de que Alfred se diese cuenta, ya se habían acercado a la entrada de "Té en el Espejo". Encontrándose ahí con un hombre musculoso, rubio y observando con hastio la puerta, más específicamente, un letrerito colgado en ella. Rose, al verle palideció, pareció congelarse en su lugar y pedir a todos los dioses posibles que no fuese cierto.

— ¿L-Lud? —inquirió insegura. El hombre, tensándose al escuchar su voz a su espalda arqueó una ceja y después se volteó a verla. Kirkland sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando él le observó de aquella manera tan despectiva.

—Rose, ¿en dónde estabas? —dijo tomando el cartel que colgaba de la entrada y señalando su hora de salida. La anglo-alemana tragó saliva y sintió cómo la sangre corría congelada por sus venas. Después de soltar un suspiro en pos de relajarse se dispuso a debatir.

—El cartel lo dice. Salí a comer, me topé en el parque con unas aves y terminé dándoles todo mi almuerzo. —se encogió de hombros.

—El cartel no lo dice todo, dice _30 minutos_ , no algo así de una hora. —Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿qué tan rápido pudo haber pasado la hora sin que se diese cuenta? Lud volteó a observarle a él con curiosa mirada— Además, el darle todo tu almuerzo a los pájaros no te da excusa suficiente como para irte a comer con el primer tío flipante que te invite a una.

—Ya Lud, —tranquilizó la chica dándole unas palmadas en la espalda— es quizá por ti que nunca tuve amigos varones además de tu medio hermano. Siempre querías asegurarte que fuese una señorita esto, señorita aquello, juntarme con señoritas y no con nada de varones —al darse cuenta de que se encontraba ignorando por completo a un muy incómodo Alfred se giró a él para darle una disculpa (que creía que el tipo Lud con quién hablaba la anglo-alemana era su prometido o algo, aunque desechó aquello después de ver que ella no tenía ningún anillo de compromiso. ¿Pareja? Hoy en día seguían existiendo aquellas pocas familias que dejaban a sus hijos salir con alguien antes de prometerlos) algo avergonzada—. Perdona Alfred. Déjame presentaros —se giró hacia el rubio alto, fornido y al que Alfred conocía por Lud, al menos hasta ahora—. Él es Ludwig Beilschmidth, mi primo. Lud, te presento a Alfred F Jones.

El hombre le observó apáticamente, y supuso que no podría ser amigo de Rose si no soportaba a la familia. Una parte interna e inconsciente de él se había sentido aliviada que no lo hubiese presentado con cosas como _"Mi novio" "Mi prometido" "El hombre que amo"_ sino más bien con un decepcionado _"Mi primo"_. Era un alivio saber que no era su novio, y lo decía porque el tipo parecía celoso.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor. Si era familiar…

¡Estaba liquidado!

Observó el reloj en su muñeca. De su descanso sólo quedaban escasos diez minutos, así que tendría que llegar con una excusa favorable a su favor para el jefe y no quedar mal con Beilschmidth en la primera impresión.

Extendió su mano al hombre.

—Alfred Jones, mucho gusto. —después de observar la mano con una ceja arqueada suspiró antes de estrechársela.

—Ludwig Beilschmidth, su primo. —rodó los ojos. Él no era del tipo de personas hipócritas, no diría cosas modálicas a otras personas con el ceño fruncido. Era tan frustrante tener que decir algo sin sentirlo. Le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Su amigo. —se apresuró a agregar con el riesgo de que el tipo le mandase a volar a las islas Bikini y le dejase morir ahí, gracias a la radiación que expedía la isla—. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito regresar al trabajo. Mi jefe debe de estar enojadísimo conmigo por no atender a la hora que me indicó.

Aquello no era del todo mentira, aunque no es como que fuese cierto. Ludwig arqueó una ceja y luego viró la mirada a su prima quien a su vez le sonrió para intentar esconder algo que sólo ella y Alfred sabían. Después de murmurar un muy leve _Con permiso_ se alejó lo más rápido que le permitía el traje. Rose al ver cómo su primo no apartaba la extrañada cara del americano que se alejaba rápidamente aprovechó para meterse dentro del negocio abriendo el candado que le había puesto. Como seguía sin acostumbrarse demasiado a la llave tardó más tiempo del previsto y antes de darse cuenta tenía a Ludwig esperando respuestas de su parte.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? Antes que nada. —dijo al ver que la dama se había rendido con el cerrojo. Después de girarle un par de veces quitó el candado y se metió en el negoció dejando entrar a su primo.

— ¿Hoy en la mañana? —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que tomaba un delantal blanco y comenzaba a ordenar un par de cosas de las estanterías que se encontraban en la parte del fondo intentando ignorar a su primo.

—No cuándo, dónde y cómo. —dijo furioso, sin alzar la voz, mas había algo en su voz que denotaba la demanda de una explicación para dejarla salirse con la suya.

—Aquí, en la tienda. No es como que vaya a muchos lugares sin que me vigiles. Entró a comprar orégano y un poco de té. —añadió intentando no realizar un puchero. Sin embargo, la seriedad del rubio se lo hizo inevitable.

—No te hagas la víctima, Rose. El punto por el pregunto esto es ¿en qué trabaja?

—Es un accionista —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

De su chaqueta sacó un recibo que se había encontrado.

—Esto es usualmente lo que gastan las personas semanalmente. —le pasó el ticket. Rose observó con ojos cuadrados la nota. Luego regresó la mirada a su primo, quien la observaba impertérrito.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Exclamó la joven.

—Con algo llamado, tarjetas de crédito. Lo que hacen estas es iniciar especulaciones, haciendo que los compradores paguen con dinero que no tiene. Estoy seguro de que has escuchado hablar de ellas alguna vez en tu vida. —dijo con susceptibilidad.

—Sé lo que es una tarjeta de crédito pero no pensé… que fuesen así de utilizadas. —y su vista regresó nuevamente al papel en su mano.

—

Regresando del trabajo, Alfred se disponía a probar aquél té que compró en la tienda que atendía Rose. En una tetera vertió agua y la puso en uno de los fogones. En lo que esperaba a que el agua estuviese lista comenzó a leer completamente las acciones que la Bolsa estaba manejando.

Sabía que no podía esperar demasiado, el año pasado hubo una caída horrible en la Bolsa. Pero lo que la gente decía es que, como bien la conjugación lo dice _hubo_ , no _hay_ ; a pesar de bien saber que lo único que hacen diciendo semejantes tonterías es engañarse a sí mismos.

Hace un par de meses, el 31 de marzo hubo una caída de 9.7 puntos y de no ser por Charles E Mitchell todo se hubiese ido de las manos de todos antes de que pudiesen decir algo.

Aunque, tal como veía las cosas, en agosto no había demasiadas mejorías. Las acciones no bajaban de lo establecido como media, aunque no subían demasiado y eso es lo que realmente le alertaba. ¿Cómo era posible que, teniendo semejante crecimiento no pudiesen lograr que las acciones valiesen más? Había empresas, había trabajadores, había personas con paga y había capataces. ¿Por qué no veía que nadie llegase a informarle la razón detrás de todo aquello?

Observó a su propio departamento. Era pequeño, a pesar de tener suerte con las acciones estaba siendo precavido y no gastaba más de lo que tenía a la mano. No es que fuese a írsele de las manos y terminase endeudado. Si aquello ocurría estaría acabado.

Volvió a pegar sus ojos en la hoja pero antes de que pudiese comenzar a leer el siguiente párrafo la tetera había comenzado a hervir.

—

En lo que Rose se bañaba Ludwig continuaba leyendo el periódico. No era la persona más lista de todas, pero sabía lo que las matemáticas implicaban. Y sabía que si los números positivos se restaban a cero el número se volvería negativo, se seguía restando y el número se hacía más grande.

Soltó un suspiro y se quitó los lentes de los ojos, los cuales comenzaban a escocerle. Ugh, tanto leer en aquél día hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas y mil pensamientos comenzasen a rondar por su mente al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan desconcentrado en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones que apenas y se inmutó cuando Rose se pegó a su espalda.

—Por favor —ella pedía. La bata que cubría su pecho se encontraba humedecida por el agua que le escurría del cabello. Ludwig, por fin sintiendo lo que ocurría e intentando captar la indirecta negó con la cabeza.

—No, Ro. Lo hemos discutido demasiadas veces en esta semana que siento que ya no tiene sentido que te lo replique —susurró intentando no gritarle. La anglo-alemana negó con la cabeza y se apretó aún más contra la espalda del rubio provocando que este comenzara a sentirse más incómodo con la presencia de la chica.

—Pero no tenemos nada qué hacer mañana, ¿o al menos no temprano? —intentó sonar sensual, no lográndolo puesto que la duda se había instalado en su voz antes de completar la sentencia. Ludwig negó con la cabeza informándole que no accedería, por más veces que se lo insistiese. Eso no es lo que él le haría y estaba casi seguro de que no era lo que ella esperaba que un hombre hiciese con ella.

Ludwig suspiró. —Sabes que ese es raramente el punto aquí.

Rose hizo puchero. —Es por mi pecho, ¿no es así? —el rubio creyó que su prima le tomaba el pelo. Literalmente, sintió un par de jalones a su cuero cabelludo y sintió como la anglo-alemana intentaba colgarse de él a través de ellos.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver aquí? —quiso saber el otro con una cejar arqueada, parpadeando debido al dolor que le provocaba en el cuello por intentar colgarse.

—Bueno, es pequeño y a ti no te gustan las mujeres de pecho pequeño. —informó mirando hacia otro lado y esperando que Ludwig no notase el ligero sonrojo que comenzaba a colocarse en sus mejillas. Ludwig en cambio, suspiró, no para resignarse, sino para salir de la habitación sin gritarle a su prima en el proceso. Rose, al darse cuenta de que dijo algo que no debería se mordió un labio y se quedó un par de minutos en su lugar. Después de darse a sí misma un poco de valor suspiró y fue tras su primo.

»Mira, no pretendía que te lo tomases de esa-

— ¡No, no lo pretendías! —le gritó Ludwig, por fin perdiendo la compostura. Rose desvió la vista al suelo y con todo el perdón que no decía aglomerándose en sus ojos en forma líquida. Ella había tocado una herida profunda y que no había terminado de sanar; para colmo, utilizando un cuchillo y lo pasó por toda la herida con una clase de morbo que la impulsaba a hacerlo. Ludwig tardó un par de minutos en tranquilizarse.

»Ro, sabes que no podemos hacerlo. Hay tres factores que se interponen: el primero es que sabes que no te amo de esa manera, el segundo es el hecho de que somos familiares _primos_ primeros; y el tercer factor es mi estado.

— ¡No podrías siquiera intentarlo! —pidió la chica. Ludwig negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender a su prima que no lo haría. Ella, con los ojos hechos de agua se escondió en su pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Con algo de suerte, el dolor pronto pasaría y dentro de dos horas cenarían aquella cosa rara que el rubio había mencionado. Era… cielos, no lo podía recordar. Se sentía tan frustrada que no podía pensar en nada más que en las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, su rostro escondido en el pecho de Ludwig y sus manos intentando reconfortarla a través de suaves palmaditas que se distribuían a lo largo de su espalda, suavemente.

Amar a alguien era casi como el té negro: amargo, oscuro y difícil de tragar en cualquier cantidad para la mayoría de las personas.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Siento que tanto drama en un capítulo parece chiste. O al menos, no serio. No creo que haya quedado como yo esperaba, que relatara todo lo necesario y querido por relatar en el capítulo y las insinuaciones no hacían nada de honor a lo que tenía planeado en la cabeza.

¡Como sea! El punto es que habrá un par de capítulos más así, en los que intentaré concentrarme en la historia de trasfondo de Rose, Ludwig y su razón para ir a Nueva York. Tiene más drama que la escena de algo especie-de-escupitajo-de-drama-barato que salió aquí. Al parecer, lo único que siento que me salió bien fue la interacción entre Rose y Alfred antes de que el otro se tuviese que ir a correr a su trabajo.

¡Denme comentarios al respecto para saber si quedó bien, mal o mejor dejo lo que tenía planeado para eso de lado e invento otra historia de trasfondo para Ro y Lu! No estaré segunda sin los comentarios y me atacará el síndrome de Escritora Bloqueada.

Sin nada más que agregar; _see y'all folks in next time!_


	3. La vida tiene muchos sabores

**Advertencias:** Germancest (seguiré posponiéndolo durante varios capítulos), Inglaterra/Alemania (muy leve y One-sided), y… de momento es todo.

 **Comentarios:** Seré sincera cuando digo esto: nunca me imaginé a mí misma escribiendo USUK, de hecho, cuando tenía este proyecto en mente no pensé que de verdad lo escribiría y no sería solamente algo que se quedaría en mi cabeza. Y no es porque no me guste la pareja, sino que no me relaciono con ella, no encuentro algo de mí que tengan ellos. Después de investigar un poco me encontré encantada con la idea de escribir algo de ellos.

En el capítulo anterior se me había olvidado mencionar que leí por alguna parte que Inglaterra y Alemania eran primos (o hermanos) lejanos por su parentesco con Germania… es un poco raro, pero es un Head-canon que no puedo negar. Como sea, el punto es que decidí manejarlo de alguna manera y no pude evitarlo. Sin nada más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** La vida tiene muchos sabores

* * *

Una semana después, Alfred descubrió que tenía el sabor de Earl Grey-Honneybush pegado en el paladar al despertar con su primera taza de té el miércoles 4 de septiembre de 1929.

Descubrió una afinidad propia por tomar dichas esencias que no había probado antes. Y a pesar de que comenzaba a gustarle la sensación de la taza caliente entre sus dedos (y que lo despertaba mejor que el café, descubrió) y observar la esencia de las hierbas hervidas con sus fosas nasales comenzaba a hartarse del mismo sabor.

No es que odiase a aquella esencia de color rojizo, sino que comenzaba a disfrutarlo con una monotonía.

Suspirando, se terminó su taza y comenzó a lavarla para ya irse, pues sin darse cuenta habían dado ya las siete de la mañana (y se había levantado temprano, cambiado y todo antes de las seis) y necesitaba irse a trabajar.

Caminando, se quedó viendo durante un par de minutos al _"Tea in a Mirror"_ y sintió curiosidad de entrar y ver ahí dentro. Se encontró con la lindísima Rose acomodando unos cuantos tés. Al escuchar la campanilla ella se volteó y le sonrió con alegría al tiempo que se acercaba.

Alfred se descubrió a sí mismo encantado con todo lo que veía en ella. Con sus vestiditos victorianos, sus modales ingleses, su acento encantador, su dulce voz, sus coletas larguísimas, aquellas orbes esmeraldas escondidas tras un marco color amapola de media luna, su piel lampiña… su sonrisa, sus palabras y consejos para consumir de una mejor forma el té (debido a que le contó que en la primera ocasión se había quemado la lengua intentando prepararlo al no saber tomárselo) y con mayor clase.

Pero no sabía reconocer aquél sentimiento en su pecho con cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiese sentido antes.

Era como, una ansiedad creciente dentro de él al estar pensando en ella en el trabajo, estando tan lejos uno del otro y encontrándose envuelto en un escándalo de lugar cuando pudiese estar escuchando su melodiosa voz y tomando el té con ella como lo habían quedado el sábado anterior en la tienda. Escuchándola quejarse de su primo y también diciendo algunas palabras en alemán a petición de él sólo para escuchar aquél acento extraño en su voz que hacía su pronunciación un poco más ladrada de lo que lo hacía comúnmente.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —oh, se le olvidaba que se sentía alegre cada vez que la anglo-alemana comenzaba a tutearle. No sería algo de tomar demasiado importancia, sin embargo, sentía un sentimiento cálido estacionarse en su pecho cada vez que le hablaba de tú.

—Muy bien, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Ya has terminado de acomodar todo lo que hay en la bodega?

—Casi termino. Pero —suspiró y se apoyó un poco en uno de los anaqueles al tiempo que le sonreía con melancolía—, aún me faltan un par de cosas por hacer.

Alfred arqueó una ceja. — ¿Te gustaría que te ayudara? —la anglo-alemana abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No hace falta que me ayudes! —al ver que el otro se le quedaba con una ceja arqueada y con ganas de preguntar "¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?" se apresuró a agregar—: lo que sucede es que Ludwig insistió en ayudar-

— ¡Aquí está otra caja! —anunció el otro saliendo de la bodega.

—…-me —terminó observando con algo pasado a resentimiento a su primo. Ludwig la observó extrañado, no comprendiendo la situación detrás del enojo de su prima. O bueno, no hasta que notó que, había _algo_ detrás de su prima y no de su enojo. Un sentimiento de ira se instaló dentro de él pero con un suspiro intentó alejarlo de sí y continuar con lo que hacía.

—Creo que serán todas por hoy. —dijo en alemán. Obviamente, para fastidiar a Alfred quién observaba a Rose esperando la traducción de lo que dijo.

—Lud, no seas descortés —le reprendió la chica con un mohín. Después, le sonrió a Alfred rogándole disculpara a su primo y sus niñadas—. Lo lamento, así ha sido desde siempre conmigo.

 _Ya veo_ , quiso decir el americano, más las palabras no salían de su boca. Rose se mordió un labio queriendo decirle algo. Alfred observó su vestido con curiosidad, en esta ocasión, era de un rosa pálido casi acariciando el coral pero haciéndolo aún más puro de lo que era considerado el otro. Un diseño de rosas se encontraba instalado en una de sus mangas y el faldón le llegaba hasta los talones.

— ¿No vas tarde al trabajo? —inquirió el alemán con displicencia. Alfred, alarmándose repentinamente observó el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca y, asustado, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el comentario había sido despectivo y con el fin de alejarle, había sido acertado. Su muñeca anunciaba las 07:56am. Y eso no quería decir nada bueno.

— ¡Cielos, es cierto! Nos vemos luego Rose —sin pronunciar otra palabra, se alejó lo más rápidamente que pudo del lugar. A pesar de que no se encontraba tan lejos su trabajo (en realidad tenía diez minutos de después de las 07:00am, pero no quería utilizarlos) había algo en llegar a tiempo que últimamente comenzaba a atormentarlo. Así que, a pesar de encontrarse a distancia alzó una mano para despedirse de la bella chica anglo-alemana que se encargaba de atender a las personas que se acercaban al local de _"Tea in a Mirror"_ por simple curiosidad o por el gusto de tés, o incluso por la linda chica que le atendía.

—Eres un idiota. —susurró Rose divertida después de irse. Ludwig alzó una ceja.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo dices con aquél tono divertido? —inquirió aún extrañado. Rose se giró intentando no reír.

—Sé que te encanta protegerme de las personas extrañas a mí alrededor, pero no quiere decir que tengas que alejar a todos de mí. —dijo mirándole al tiempo que le sonreía.

»Por eso eres idiota —finalizó.

—

Nada pudo hacerle concentrarse en el trabajo. Así que, hastiado, le pidió de favor a su jefe el permiso para regresar a su casa, puesto que no se sentía bien. El hombre no le hizo demasiado caso, se encontraba un tanto ocupado atendiendo un par de accionistas más. Así que, tras un par de asentimientos indiferentes se dio por hecho y salió del lugar.

Saliendo del enorme y para nada pintoresco edificio, caminó durante varios minutos hasta que se detuvo por segunda vez en el día frente al "Té en el Espejo". Teniendo el pensamiento de que no había nada por perder, suspiró un par de veces antes de abrir la puertecilla.

—Bienvenido a… ¡Alfred! —gritó con alegría al ver que no era un desconocido. El americano sonrió un poco tímido.

—Hola —saludó un poco cohibido. Se asomó por los dos lados buscando a su primo—. ¿Sigue tu primo por aquí?

—No, se fue a su propio trabajo. —aseguró la chica, riéndose por lo bajo por la actitud algo evasiva del ojiazul—. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo evitarás de ahora en adelante?

—Probablemente —aseguró—. A veces, cuando me mira, tengo la impresión de que me asesinará con la mirada. Dime una cosa que eres su prima, ¿me odia o algo por el estilo?

—A ti y a todos los hombres que no sean él y Gilbert. Tal parece, se equivocó al nacer y fue mi primo y no mi madre —hizo una mueca como si hubiese probado algo ácido. Dándose cuenta que había olvidado a Alfred se apresuró a hacerle señas para que la acompañara detrás de la registradora—. Ven por aquí, me trajeron un nuevo té y me gustaría tu opinión. ¿Cuento con ella?

Era justo lo que quería en la mañana. —Seguro.

Rose sonrió agradecida. —Bien, anteayer me dijeron que me proveerían de un par de sabores nuevos para el té y, debido a que has sido el primer amigo que he hecho aquí me gustaría que los probases.

»Este —dijo al tiempo que echaba un par de gramos a una taza y luego le ponía agua hirviendo—, es té de Chai con Mandarina —Alfred estuvo a punto de tomar la taza cuando Rose le hizo una seña con la mano para que no lo hiciese—. ¡Espérate 5 minutos al menos! De lo contrario no tomará sabor. —Alfred, sintiéndose peor que cuando su madre le regañaba de pequeño se esperó el tiempo que le indicó Rose. A cada treinta y tres segundos, observando el reloj en su muñeca para asegurarse de que el tiempo no pasaba más rápido y no era su imaginación de que ocurrirían milenios antes de que—. Listo, ya puedes tomártelo.

Y, lo más elegantemente posible (inglés si se podía) alzó la taza y comenzó a acercar el té a sus labios. Lo primero que tocó el té fueron sus fosas nasales, las cuales captaron el aroma de la Mandarina y algo más suave a su lado… probablemente era lo otro que le había comentado la chica… algo, que no recordaba.

— ¿Y? —preguntó ansiosa la anglo-alemana, con la mirada expectante, sacando a Alfred de su realidad de cuestiones sobre sabores desconocidos y preguntándose si llegaría a aprenderse el nombre de todos ellos en un futuro—. ¿Qué te pareció?

Alfred volvió a observar a su taza cuestionándose qué le había parecido. Después de un muy arduo movimiento de células grises dentro de su cabeza resumió que en lo que estuvo pensando en aquellos momentos nuevamente no fue en la esencia de la taza o en la pregunta de la chica, sino en su sonrisa y su mirada expectante al querer saber qué le había parecido.

A ella le importaba su opinión. A ella _le importaba_.

—Es muy… interesante. Un sabor encantador. —aseguró, sólo para observar la sonrisa de ella en su rostro.

Después de observar nuevamente a su taza sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación cálida que se presentaba nuevamente al creer que era importante para la anglo-alemana. Suspiró y le regresó la taza a ella. Inconscientemente, esperando que sus dedos se tocasen.

Y así sucedió. Por una milésima de segundo, las yemas de sus dedos se tocaron y estática pasó a través de ellos. Ambos observaron sorprendidos a la taza. Ninguno se preparó para que se cayese inminentemente al suelo.

Ni siquiera intentaron detenerla. Sabían que era inútil igualmente. Simplemente la observaron caer y, hasta después de que se escuchó el enorme ruido seco que hizo la porcelana al estrellarse contra el suelo y partirse en mil pedazos fue que reaccionaron.

Alfred intentó recogerla, pero al mismo tiempo Rose lo intentó. Sus frentes chocaron en aquél momento y ambos gritaron un fuerte. — ¡Auch! —seguido de ambos frotándose la frente adolorida.

Ahí es cuando Alfred se dio cuenta, avergonzado y con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido al encontrarse muy cerca de Rose de lo que significaba aquél sentimiento de calor dentro de él.

Se había enamorado de la anglo-alemana.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Reviews? No tengo nada para comentar finalmente así que ahora dejo el apartado para que comenten. Recuerden, que sus comentarios alimentan mi imaginación y puedo darles más rápido un _Happy End_ , de lo contrario, si no hay comentarios mataré al té de Chai con Mandarina y no habrá nada más que un _Unhappy End_ detrás de la historia. ¿Qué dicen?

Si encuentran faltas ortográficas, avísenme que escribo esto de a rapidín.

¡Chau!


	4. Puede que estés enamorado

**Advertencias:** Un poco de Inglaterra/Alemania. Es todo. Angst, ¡tomad todos!

 **Comentarios:** Se me olvidaba decir el capítulo anterior, no me inventé la fecha a la _ahí se va_ , en un cuaderno (en el que anoto toda clase de ideas que tengo para historias y fics) realicé un calendario Septiembre-Octubre-Noviembre de 1929 basándome en el hecho de que el 24 de Octubre era el _Jueves Negro_ y lo demás es lo demás. Como sea, las fechas ya están bien estructuradas y estoy casi segura de que no se me perderá el cuaderno (beware of Narnia). Del capítulo anterior a este hay un Timeskip de un mes. Pensé que poner de lo que ocurrió en septiembre sería aburrido y decidí que mejor me salto un mes entero, por el bien de la trama. Disfruten la lectura, _by the way_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Puede que estés enamorado

* * *

Era viernes 4 de Octubre y había algo en Rose que Alfred alcanzaba a notar diferente. Eran las nueve de la mañana y como todo estaba tranquilo en la bolsa su jefe decidió darle el día libre a Alfred y este, no teniendo nada más que hacer, quiso pasar por _"Tea in a Mirror"_ y platicar con Rose. Así, y con Alfred encantado con ella (y la anglo-alemana sin notarlo) le pidió de favor si le ayudaba a organizar los precios para el té alfabéticamente.

De esa manera, estaban conversando amenamente y hacían algo productivo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —dijo el americano cuando hubo terminado con la lista en una tabla de madera, el precio y sus equivalencias de pesos. Rose, que acababa de terminar notas sobre el té vendido y los que necesitaría que se le volviesen a proveer le observó distraída a Jones.

Se mordió un labio, después de rodar los ojos se acercó y juzgó durante un par de minutos el trabajo del rubio. Se posicionó entre Alfred y la tabla y comenzó a checar. —Pues… sí, está bien. Es todo —de lo que no estaba enterada, es que aquella situación era incómoda para Alfred debido a la cercanía de la anglo-alemana. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a aspirar el aroma en el cabello de la chica. Algo de belladonas y vainilla.

»Alfred, ¿estás bien? —las palabras de la chica le hicieron soltar un respingo y abrir los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué?

—Eh… sí, bien —aseguró. No tan seguro de lo que había preguntado.

La anglo-alemana, no muy segura de la respuesta del americano se volteó para encararlo. Alfred, aún más incómodo con eso intentó no mirarla observando detrás de ella. —Alfred…

No terminó de hablar, sus ojos se conectaron con los del prenombrado. Tragó saliva y recargó sus manos en la caja. Entreabrió sus labios y su respiración comenzó a disminuir. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sus ojos brillaban.

Alfred no sabía lo que le ocurría. Una parte de él, quería alejarse, sabía que no era lo correcto quedarse así con ella. —Alfred… —volvió a intentar la anglo-alemana.

Pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba. Por no querer o por no saber cómo, no era la excusa correcta. Había algo en aquellos momentos que los obligaba a… estar cerca del otro.

De abrupto, Rose bajó la vista y observó el dobladillo de su vestido. Había comenzado a sentir como el color se acumulaba en sus mejillas y no pudo más con aquella conexión tan fuerte. Había algo en aquellos océanos que la había hecho perderse que no podía describir. Era… una sensación parecida a la paz… tranquilidad… y algo más de lo no sabía su nombre… al no haberlo experimentado antes no conocía su significado.

En cambio, Alfred pudo notar que sus rostros habían estado a centímetros cuando la chica rompió el contacto. Lo notó muy bien y sintió algo parecido a la decepción acumularse en su ser. Se lamió un labio y escondió sus manos detrás de él, escondiendo su mirada avergonzada en el suelo.

—Yo-

— ¡Rose! —obviamente, esta sería la primera vez en la que Alfred agradecería el inoportuno y sobreprotector instinto del alemán y haber interrumpido aquella situación tan incómoda abriendo la puerta de la entrada y llamando a su prima.

La anglo-alemana viró la vista rápidamente, aún con sus mofletes rojos y con la respiración entrecortada, intentando esconderse detrás de la caja en la que guardaba el dinero. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Ludwig uniese puntos (tres segundos) y que su rostro se metamorfoseara de tal forma que alarmó a Rose al creerse en problemas. Eso, o la posibilidad de tener que asistir al funeral de Alfred F Jones en un futuro cercano. Actuando rápidamente, su familiar atravesó la caja para acercarse alzando las manos.

— ¡N-No es lo que parece! —insistió. Ludwig, mientras tanto, cambio su mueca de enojo a decepción. Rose, observó eso y pasó de encontrarse preocupada a estar… sorprendida.

—No, no es lo que parece —acotó él. No dejó que Rose se explicara antes de salir tranquilamente. La anglo-alemana, mientras tanto, negó con la cabeza. Sus labios temblaron y salió corriendo tras su primo antes de reaccionar.

Y Alfred, bueno, él se quedó en la caja registradora.

— ¡Lud! —gritó al tiempo que se pegaba a su espalda, con sus manos tomando trozos de su camisa y dejando que su frente se pegue a su cuerpo—. Espera…

— ¿A qué cosa? —aquello le supo ácido. Siendo aún más clara, displicente.

—N-No era lo que… creías. —insistió la chica apretando la tela entre sus manos y tragando saliva.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿No me digas que estuvieron a punto de _coger_ en la registradora en vez de besarse? —una puntada en el corazón para la anglo-alemana. Había recalcado la palabra con tal odio y vehemencia que hizo a Rose sentirse mal.

—Claro que no. H-Hoy no tuvo que trabajar y le pedí que me ayudase a ordenar un poco. Cuando estaba observando lo que le pedí que hiciese nos encontramos en una… incómoda posición y tu llegaste —Ludwig pareció pensárselo antes de obligarla a soltar su camisa. Se quedó lo que a Rose le pareció un minuto y después de eso suspiró.

—Iré a la casa. Haz lo que quieras, pero te había advertido de aquel tipejo. —sin decirle nada más, se alejó y caminó por la vereda. Rose, asustada de que su primo siguiese enfadado con ella volvió a pegársele. Esta vez, rodeando la cintura de su primo.

— ¡Lud-

—Rose —comenzó el otro tranquilo—, por favor, no hagas una escena en la calle. Hablaremos en la casa, pero no aquí.

Volvió a caminar aprovechando el shock que sus palabras habían causado en la anglo-alemana para alejarse de ella. Había tenido suficiente con aquella escena en el "Té en el Espejo" como para tener que volver a ver otra.

Rose, intentando contener las lágrimas se regresó al local para no dejar solo a Alfred, quien todavía estaba dentro.

Pues, se encontró con el otro saliendo de la parte trasera con un par de tazas humeantes y de lo que parecía ser Té de grosellas, a juzgar por el olor que captaron las fosas nasales de la chica. Al darse cuenta de que él… había preparado té para ella.

Antes de que Alfred pudiese decir algo, Rose pasó de la sorpresa a reírse sin saber la razón. Alfred, arqueando una ceja le preguntó visualmente qué era lo gracioso cuando la chica se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Déjame probarlo —insistió tomando una taza, sopló un par de veces y le dio un sorbo grande, para que el otro no notase lo nerviosa que estaba—, la esencia es grande, lo cual indica que seguiste mi consejo de los cinco minutos y lo pusiste a una temperatura aproximada de 120°F.

Alfred no supo cómo pudo adivinar todo aquello, por lo que decidió simplemente asentir con la cabeza a las palabras de la chica.

Rose, mientras tanto, regresó la mirada a su taza y sonrió para sí misma. —Gracias, Alfred.

— ¿Algo malo ocurrió? —sus ojos cristalinos, no pudieron quebrar su voz alegre de manera que pudiera mantener ocupado al otro. Bendito flequillo que cubría sus esmeraldas.

—Ludwig siendo sobreprotector, nada importante —a pesar de que ella misma quiso asegurárselo, no estaba muy segura si era verdad o no. De momento, podía asegurar que aquél té de grosellas era relajante y tan cálido. Tal vez y era cierto aquello que decía de prepararlo con amor.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Más que formar parte de la trama, lo sentí relleno *infla mofletes*. Sin embargo, en el próximo capítulo viene lo bueno. Os lo aseguro. No sé exactamente qué podría decir, excepto que el intento-barato-de-drama es… _eso_ , barato por el hecho de que estoy escribiendo todo esto desde las 9pm, sin imaginación e intentando terminarlo antes de que sean 11pm (sin lograrlo) porque tengo que madrugar. ¡Te odio vida!

El próximo capítulo se sitúa en el mismo capítulo, antes de que nadie pregunte nada. Aunque, de igual manera, no creo que nadie vaya a hacerlo.

¿O quién quiere preguntarlo?

¡Adiós!


	5. Especulación de sentimientos

**Comentarios:** Sé que debí haberlo dicho en las notas del primer capítulo (para evitar causar confusiones, principalmente), y sé que es un poco… soso el que lo haga en el capítulo 5 pero… antes de que nadie pregunte nada me gustaría dejar claro que el título viene de la canción homónima de Billie Myers. La había escuchado un día en la radio (ya desde hace tiempo tenía la idea del fic pero no tenía ni idea de qué título ponerle) y al llegar a la casa la busqué en YT y me encantó (y de que había creído que era un hombre quien la cantaba). A pesar, de que, en los resultados, en su mayoría me aparecía la canción de Yiruma (me gusta el artista, pero por el momento no buscaba nada de piano). Si así lo desean, busquen la canción, verán que no se arrepienten.

Y si ya conocían la canción antes de meterse por aquí y se sintieron atraídos por el título y el resumen, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Especulación de sentimientos

* * *

A pesar de sentirse enamorado principalmente por su sonrisa y su ser en general, Alfred sentía que lo que más le atraía de Rose era aquél secretismo suyo que compartía con Ludwig.

Era… ¿un mes lo que llevaban de conocerse? Seguramente y eso no era lo más extraordinario de su situación.

Sino que estaba encantado por ella. No sólo enamorado. La palabra le quedaba corto. Recordar la escena que se ubicó en "Té en el Espejo" minutos antes no hizo nada además llenarle el estómago de mariposas.

Bueno, aquella magia que hubo entre los dos hace ya casi una hora no podía significar nada malo, ¿verdad? Estaba casi seguro de que ella sintió el mismo halo rodeándoles a ambos y la forma en la que sus ojos se conectaban tan fabulosamente.

¿Lo habrá sentido? ¿Lo habrá identificado al igual que él?

¿Albergaría sus mismos sentimientos?

Alfred negó severas veces con la cabeza al sentir cómo los colores subían a sus mejillas. ¿Quién era? ¿Una niñata como para andar preguntándose cosas como esa? ¡Vamos! ¡Era Alfred F Jones! Una de las mejores personas de las que (presumía) jamás existiría dos veces en la Tierra.

—Ya he terminado con esto —finalizó al tiempo que señalaba el anaquel al que le había pasado el trapo. Rose se volteó a observarle y puso sus manos en sus caderas al tiempo que fruncía los labios. Alfred se quedó quieto esperando una siguiente orden.

—Supongo que ya es todo. Si quieres vete que dentro de poco oscurecerá —recomendó la rubia. Alfred intentó procesar lo que le había dicho hasta que reaccionó. Asintió con la cabeza no tan seguro al tiempo que una serie de pensamientos especulativos, calculantes y románticos (utilizando alegorías accionistas) circulaban por su cabeza. Sintió a su corazón saltar al pensar siquiera en pedírselo.

Tenía una oportunidad para saber lo que la chica sentía. ¿Y si la aprovechaba?

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —quiso saber al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes. Rose le entrevió durante un par de minutos, extrañada por la pregunta del americano. Después de pensárselo su debido tiempo se encogió de hombros y continuó jugando con su vestido.

—No lo sé. Quizá vaya a cerrar la tienda a las tres y media, ¿por? —Alfred hizo un gesto de restarle importancia. A pesar de que había intentado que pareciese un reflejo natural a Rose le pareció completamente forzado, desde el _gesto_ hasta el _no es nada de importancia_ , causando aún más intriga en la dama de vestido verde, cosa que Alfred notó y que, de la misma forma, combinaba con aquellas orbes esmeraldas que se escondían detrás de sus lentes.

¡Al punto, Alfred!

—Me preguntaba… ¿si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo después de cerrar la tienda? —tampoco el sonar casual le había convencido demasiado. Sin embargo, a Rose no le molestaría salir en el sábado. Estaba un poco tanto exhausta con la remodelación que hicieron en la bodega y el montón de trabajo que costó y con la mudanza y todo aquél asunto… tal vez salir con Alfred no le vendría mal.

Se recargó en la barra al tiempo que fingía observar un papel detrás de la registradora al tiempo que golpeteaba su mejilla con la suave pluma de fuente que tenía en su derecha. Se mordió un labio y después de eso asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. ¿A dónde iríamos, si no está mal preguntar? —quiso saber. Alfred, tomando un poco más de confianza debido al asentimiento de parte de la chica sonrió más seguro y sintiendo ahora más natural el continuar la conversación, dejando de extrañar a la anglo-alemana, sonrió expectante.

—Me gustaría ir con Feli, ¿tú qué opinas?

Rose pareció pensárselo severos minutos. —Hmmm, sí. Claro —sonrió satisfecha, la expresión de Alfred no era tan diferente a la suya. Bueno, probablemente un poco más tonta y con un brillo de… algo en su mirada… pero la sonrisa ahí estaba. Diferente, pero estaba.

— _Fine. Good. Perfect[1]._ ¿A qué hora te parecería bien que te recogiese en tu casa? —dijo después de que las ideas volviesen a su cerebro y se enfriase un poco su pensamiento. Rose no despegó la vista del papel de la registradora, ¡es que era tan interesante!

—A las siete, no creo que haya mucho problema con eso —rio un poco tontamente al tiempo que su flequillo escondía sus ojos, gesto que Alfred consideró que volvía su rostro aún más inocente de lo que era la chica. Incómoda nuevamente, observó la caja esperando a que el americano agregase algo más—. Bueno eh…

»Supongo que, ¿hasta el sábado? —subió la mirada y Alfred se encontró con su sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Alfred le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que casi se estrella con la puerta. Rose se rio estrepitosamente (o al menos a su parecer, y según los modales de una dama) de la equivocación del rubio. Le despidió con la mano al no poder despedirse con palabras, puesto que la risa no se detenía.

—Hasta el sábado. —le aseguró Alfred al tiempo que abría la puerta, le sonreía incandilantemente y regresaba la mirada al tiempo que hacía la seña de _hola_ en lenguaje sordomudo (entiéndanse, él no sabe el idioma, pero es una seña común para despedirse).

—Hasta entonces —susurró Rose bajito, sin que Alfred le hubiese escuchado. Tampoco es como si quisiese que él la escuchara.

El accionista caminó durante un par de cuadras y en el camino a su casa interceptó una panadería, una cita con Rose (o al menos una cena con ella) merecía que comprase algo que usualmente no consumía.

Algo que no esperaba encontrarse (o alguien más específicamente), fue a Ludwig.

Y cuando el otro sujeto notó su presencia, pudo comprobar que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo el alemán al tiempo que tomaba lo que había pedido, se dirigía lo más rápido que podía a la salida y hacía sentir a Alfred como que le evitaba, dejándole una sensación agridulce en la boca. ¿Tanto le odiaba?

—Espera un segundo —le pidió Alfred tomando su hombro. Ludwig pareció hastiado por la mera petición.

—Lo lamento Jones, pero no tengo tu tiempo. —respondió el germano peligrosamente tranquilo. El de lentes, mientras tanto, ni se inmutó por lo fría y monótona que había sonado la réplica.

—Es sólo una pregunta lo que quiero hacer, no creo que te tome más de un minuto responder.

—Opino que, conociendo a ustedes los americanos eso no es del todo cierto. —después de un par de segundos de que Alfred no le soltase suspiró en resignación y accedió—. Dos minutos, Jones. Comienza que el reloj corre.

Alfred suspiró, entre agradecido y sintiendo cómo se le acumulaban las palabras en la garganta. —No sé qué fue lo que creíste que ocurrió allá —tragó saliva, la mirada impertérrita de Ludwig no era de mucha ayuda que digamos—, pero quiero aclararte que la culpa no es de Rose.

—Aclaré que no quería hablar del asunto en estos momentos, y si no es con ella no veo razón alguna para discutirlo contigo —dirigió sus orbes frías a su brazo, que aún era sostenido por el americano—. Ahora, ¿podrías liberar mi brazo? Lo necesito.

—Quiero estar en buenos términos contigo —ignoró a su petición y Ludwig pudo notar un brillo especial en sus gafas—. Siento que me odias y quiero saber qué tan desagradable te parezco o qué es lo que no soportas de mí.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te odio?

— _Dude!_ ¡Me has asesinado con la mirada en múltiples ocasiones!

Ludwig rodó los ojos ante la respuesta aniñada de su interlocutor. —Imagina esta situación hipotética Jones. Tienes una hermana menor (o en mi caso, una familiar a la que quieres como una hermana menor).

Un nombre acudió a la cabeza de Alfred. —Margarite.

—Exacto, imagina que es tu hermana.

—Ella es mi hermana. —murmuró Alfred para sí.

—Eso facilita mi trabajo. Bien, ahora, imagina que ella pasa mucho tiempo con alguien y has notado que él está interesado en ella. ¿Cómo te comportarías con él?

Alfred lo pensó un poco. Recordaba que su hermana, ella… estaba casada. Desde hace casi cuatro años. Con un tipo de lo más extravagante.

Inicialmente, había sido un matrimonio arreglado por capricho de su padre, pero después de volver a encontrarse no lo fue. Vivieron en Canadá la mayor parte de su vida y hubo unos vecinos franceses de ellos que tenían un hijo y que resultaba ser de la edad de Margarite. Bueno, en realidad, dos años mayor que ella pero daba lo mismo. El hombre debe ser mayor que la dama.

Ugh, nada que ver con la pregunta de Ludwig pero… al mismo tiempo, supuso, tenía mucho sentido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente? —dijo Ludwig con un toque de ironía en la voz.

No se sentía bien. —Quieres decir, ¿que no soportas que esté cerca de Rose? —inquirió intentando unir puntos.

Ludwig suspiró hastiado. —No comprendiste mi punto. Aunque bueno, tampoco te planteé la situación como lo que sucede conmigo. Me vale poco lo que hagáis tú y Rose, pero no quiero que nadie salga herido de aquí.

Es curioso, la forma en la que se lo expresaba a Alfred tan tranquilo y la forma tan fría en la que le había replicado a su prima. Aunque, había creído a Rose una chica más decente.

— ¿Entonces no te importaría si salimos a cenar? —preguntó Alfred, esperanzado pero intentando que no se le notase la excitación en la voz. Ludwig se encogió de hombros observando de reojo su reloj de pulsera.

—Te recomiendo que no especules tan alto si se trata de ella, Jones. Ese es mi consejo, aunque no haré nada para evitarlo si es lo que querías saber. —dijo y salió por la entrada de la panadería. Alfred arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Se acercó al chico que atendía la caja y ordenó un par de bísquets. El chico le voceaba el precio y el otro asentía al tiempo que sacaba el dinero exacto.

Caminó de regreso a su casa, sintiéndose algo parecido a contento por la respuesta de Ludwig. Lo dijo porque en realidad era indiferencia más allá de una aprobación, lo cual no podía expresar como verdadera alegría porque _no era aprobación_ lo que le había dado. Aunque, el que no haya dado negativa ya era ventaja. Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando durante un rato más hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto al tiempo que se quitaba la corbata y los zapatos, se lanzó a su cama. No había sido pesado el día, pero seguía pendiente con la Bolsa. Desde hace ya varios días la notaba extraña, y su jefe no quería revelarle nada, lo cual era algo exasperante y daba morbo. Frunciendo los labios opinó que no era tiempo para pensar en eso, y sería mejor tomar un baño, puesto que no podía quitarse el tema de la cabeza. Actualmente, sólo necesitaba pensar en la reservación para donde Feli y lo demás estaba resuelto.

Cuando hubiera salido del baño, buscó en su cocina la tetera y puso agua a hervir. Desde que había comprado las especias y el té se le había hecho costumbre y lo encontraba algo muy saludable (o algo así decía Rose cuando le mencionaba lo adepto que se había vuelto, y ella se emocionaba con el tema y hablaban durante cierto rato). Se cambió con unas ropas cómodas y se puso a leer el periódico, lo encontraba más práctico de leer en la noche y ver si de esa forma podía ponerse somnoliento.

Nada importante, de igual forma tampoco es como que le gustase leer demasiado el periódico. La tetera comenzó a hervir y fue a preparar la taza y a esperarse para que estuviese listo.

Para ese día escogería un té de Frutos rojos. Rose le había recomendado varios sabores y las situaciones y días en los que podría consumirlos, para tener algo parecido a un calendario, y disfrutar de una variedad sin repetir los mismos en una semana.

—

Ya en el sábado, estaba Rose checando la hora en el reloj que tenía en una de las paredes de la tienda y observó que faltaba ya poco para las tres. En esos momentos estaba lidiando con un cliente un tanto excéntrico.

—Entonces… ¿podría especificarme lo que busca? Si me dice que está buscando té y le sugiero varios al negarlos quiere decir que no busca cualquier clase de té. —dijo intentando no sonar grosera. No es que fuese la persona más modesta y que se mordía la lengua cada que alguien le ofendía; no, no. Alemania no le había enseñado a callarse su opinión. Sin embargo, intentaba no iniciar disputas por cosas estúpidas.

—Hmmm… ¿cómo que me recomendarías? Sé lo que no me gusta pero, como que no sé exactamente lo que me gustaría. —decía el polaco.

Después de un rato más de debate, el cliente salió contento de la tienda con una cierta cantidad de té negro y Honneybush. Rose observó la hora nuevamente en el reloj y notó que ya eran las cuatro menos quince. Se maldijo un poco al no haber sentido al tiempo correr tan rápido y se apuró para llegar a su casa y arreglarse.

Faltaban casi tres horas, ¿cuál era su prisa?

Al darse cuenta de aquél dato, suavizó nuevamente su paso y caminó tranquila. Un par de personas la habían observado raro, ¿qué clase de dama corre? Sólo los niños y los hombres podían hacerlo.

Mentalmente, Rose aborreció aquél machismo que destilaban las miradas de las personas a su alrededor y quiso alzarles los dos dedos como buena inglesa[2] que era. En cambio, se conformaba con caminar con los hombros encorvados, con lo acostumbrada que estaba a echarlos para atrás la posición era incómoda y sabía que su reacción era infantil, pero, merecía la pena por la expresión en el rostro de las personas.

Y caminó sintiéndose de lo más feliz.

Al llegar se bañó, se puso un vestido menos aniñado de lo usual (algo de color azul cobalto con las mangas y el escote cubiertos de encaje, le llegaba hasta por debajo de los pies y casi le cubría los zapatos zafiro que tenía puestos) y ahora sólo le quedaba el cabello. Ya lo tenía medianamente seco y ahora lo observaba en su espejo.

Usualmente no le gustaba su cabello después de salir de la bañera, siendo un lacio pesado parecía perro mojado y goteaba hasta donde los límites de absorción no llegaban. Tampoco le gustaba peinárselo hasta que estuviese completamente seco o de lo contrario se le enchinaría y eso tampoco era algo que le gustaba. Le encantaba su lacio aunque… por una vez no pasaba nada, ¿verdad?

Con ayuda de unos cuantos tubos para el cabello, logró que se le ondulara en ciertas zonas y con suerte se le quedaría así durante lo que durasen en la cena.

Se había peinado una media coleta con su típico flequillo y unos cuantos mechones dejados fuera del apretado pero libre peinado. Le quedaba muy bien y con suerte los rulos no se le desharían. Le rogaba a quién sea que le escuchase que no ocurriese.

Observó la hora nuevamente. Faltaba ya poco menos de diez minutos para las siete y se supone que debería estar atenta por si Alfred llegaba. Así que, un tanto impaciente se quedó en el sillón de la salita. Oh demonios, deseaba un té en aquellos momentos para tranquilizarla.

Tan pronto pensó aquello escuchó ligeros golpeteos en la puerta. Emocionada, levantóse de su lugar y acercóse a la puerta para abrirla. En ella, se encontraba un Alfred incómodo esperando, observando a sus pies como si la puerta le hubiese dado el hombro frío[3] y cuando esta se abrió se encontraba un ángel detrás de ella. O al menos eso le pareció hasta que volvió a observarla y se sintió un poco avergonzado al (la verdad que no) haberla confundido con un ángel.

—Hola Alfred —dijo ella sonriéndole tímida, haciéndole regresar a la realidad y que su brazo subiese a la altura de ella.

— ¿Nos vamos? La noche es joven. —Ella le sonrió ligeramente y con una pequeña risita asintió al tiempo que aceptaba el brazo que Alfred le estuvo ofreciendo y bajó el escalón que se encontraba en la entrada para comenzar a caminar por la acera y llegar al restaurante. De mientras platicaron de diversos temas que le sacaron diversas risas a Rose y la chica se rio tanto que sentía su corsé reclamarle a todo dar. Obviamente, no le diría eso a Alfred así que por su bien debía tranquilizarse.

Al llegar les recibió un camarero cualquiera y Alfred mencionó algo sobre una reservación, Rose no le prestó demasiada atención. En cambio, se encontraba observando la estructura del lugar. De día tenía cierto aíre italiano al tener los tablones rojos y esas cosas, te daba la sensación de estar en la Toscana. En cambio, de noche te sentías como si estuvieses en el Cielo. Cuando el sol caía muchísimas velas distribuidas estratégicamente en todo el alrededor alumbraban las mesas dándole un cierto aíre romántico que sólo había visto poseer a la bella Italia que visitó una vez en su infancia.

Y si bien, había ido a comer otro par de veces con Alfred ahí, el ambiente en aquella noche era completamente diferente. Alfred le dijo algo pero ella se encontraba tan ensimismada en el lugar que sus palabras habían resultado lejanas y ajenas para sus oídos. No fue hasta que el mesero que les había interceptado le dijo "Por aquí señorita" que reaccionó a la realidad y le siguió.

En definitiva, no tenía palabras para describir el lugar.

Se acercaron a una mesa que decía _"Reservado"_ al tiempo que el mesero quitaba el cartel y les informaba que dentro de poco vendría uno de sus compañeros a pedirles la orden después de que él les trajese el menú.

Alfred, como todo caballero debería, se ofreció a sacarle la silla para que se sentase y Rose no sabía si sonrojarse o aceptar la ayuda, así que hizo los dos. Con delicadeza se retiró el vestido antes de sentarse y posicionar las manos en su regazo. Después de que ella se hubiese sentado Alfred hizo lo mismo frente a ella, sólo sin el toque del vestido.

El mismo mesero que les había atendido minutos antes llegó con una botella de vino y dos copas vacías al tiempo que en otra de sus manos traía un par de cartas. Rose agradeció la atención con un asentimiento delicado de su cabeza y Alfred lo hizo con palabras.

Era difícil decir con exactitud cuál de los dos se encontraba más nervioso en esos momentos. Si Alfred o si Rose. De cualquier forma, no habían dejado de conversar como de costumbre sólo por no dejar que el silencio se ciñera sobre ellos.

— ¿Y has conseguido tu propósito aquí en Nueva York, Rose? —inquirió Alfred al tiempo que servía en la copa de la chica y se la pasaba. Ella por mera cortesía aceptó el cristal aunque no le sorbió por su poca resistencia etílica (de la cual no estaba enterado Alfred) y se puso a pensar en la pregunta del americano.

—No precisamente. —en absoluto, en realidad. Pero no era necesario que Alfred lo supiese, ¿por qué querría saberlo?—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cumpliste tu propósito en la Gran Manzana?

Alfred se encogió de hombros. —No todavía. Siento que… falta algo, aunque no sé con exactitud qué es.

Estuvieron conversando sobre temas banales hasta que llegó Feliciano y preguntó por sus órdenes. Cuando el alegre ítalo se hubiese ido Rose prestó más atención al lugar y a su gentío en general. Todas las personas que había alrededor, estaban envueltas en su propio mundo y no parecían tener noción del tiempo. Todos ellos parecían profundamente enamorados.

— ¿Rose? —preguntó el americano al ver que la muchacha no le respondía. Saliendo nuevamente de su propio mundo le volteó a ver sorprendida.

— ¿Si? —dijo, encontrando aquello como lo más obvio para decir si el otro había dicho su nombre dubitante.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces… extraña. —mencionó el otro con una ceja arqueada. Rose se sonrió y soltó un ligero gemidito (intento de risa nerviosa) al tiempo que se acercaba la copa a sus labios y fingía sorber un poco.

—Sólo… encantada con el lugar —mencionó devolviendo su vista a uno de los candelabros adornados con hermosísimas velas iridiscentes. Alfred volteó a ver el mismo sitio en el que se había clavado su mirada y después de verle de reojo asintió con la cabeza diciendo que ella estaba en lo correcto.

»Nunca creí que fuese… tan fantástico este lugar en la noche. —volvió a mencionar sonriéndole a la boca de su copa. Alfred asintió dirigiéndole una enorme sonrisa.

—Es una de las especialidades de Feli. Él es bueno con toda clase de cosas que refieran a su querida Italia. Es por eso que puso este restaurante. De día es un encantador lugar al que puedes llevar a personas de todas las edades; en cambio de noche —tomó una pausa y señaló todo el lugar—, es un poco más privado.

—Adoro su ingenio —no lo decía a la ligera. Hablaba completamente en serio y Alfred no hubiese dudado de su palabra.

Minutos después llegó Feliciano con un plato de espagueti y lo puso entre los dos.

—Si necesitan algo más, avísenme. —dijo, antes de que se fuera Rose hizo gesto de querer que se quedase. El ítalo, viéndola se giró— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué sólo un plato? —quiso saber.

El castaño observó de reojo a Jones, como si lo hubiesen planeado intrincadamente y le respondió con su sonrisa tonta y aniñada.

—Da un mejor ambiente a la situación. —le guiñó un ojo y se fue antes de que la chica preguntase nada. Rose, mientras tanto, mirada a Jones como queriendo respuestas. El otro reaccionó como si ella le estuviese echando en culpa la situación.

—No fue petición mía si es lo que piensas —dijo haciendo un pucherito.

Se tuvieron que resignar a compartir el plato. Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar siguieron conversando un tanto más, sin darse cuenta de que las personas poco a poco iban dejando el restaurante. No fue hasta que llegó un mesero informándoles que, desafortunadamente ya tenían que retirarse del local pues estaban por cerrar que notaron la ausencia de humanos dentro del lugar además del chico que les hablaba y Feliciano en un extremo discutiendo algo con su hermano en italiano.

Ambos se observaron sorprendidos y después le devolvieron una mirada avergonzada al chico diciéndole que dentro de un par de minutos abandonarían el lugar. El chico agradeció y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron en parsimonia. Ninguno de los dos quería que la velada terminase y sin intercambiar palabras caminaron por los alrededores durante un largo rato. Estuvieron rodeando un parque cuando la incertidumbre y algo más les cayó encima.

Lluvia. ¡Lluvia!

— _Here, take this_ —dijo el americano pasándole su saco. La anglo-alemana tomó gustosa la prenda ofrecida y se cubrió la cabeza mientras tanto. Su mirada se regresó a Alfred, quien ahora no tenía su saco.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —cuestionó la chica. Alfred se encogió de hombros.

—Es preferible que yo me enferme a que tú te enfermes, al menos en mi opinión. —frunció los labios— ¿Te molestaría si vamos a mi casa? Queda más cerca de aquí y no me gustaría que te mojases más de lo que actualmente estás.

Rose le observó un par de minutos dubitantes. No quería mojarse más de lo que actualmente estaba, eso su inconsciente lo había puesto muy claro pero, ¿la casa de Alfred? ¿Y si preocupaba a Ludwig? Se mordió un labio frente a aquella situación. Suspiró y después de darle una mirada de reojo al cielo que parecía odiarla asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que molestar a Ludwig a estas horas no sería lo más adecuado. —respondió dubitante. Alfred le ofreció su brazo nuevamente y ella lo aceptó.

—Ahora corramos, que la lluvia no se detendrá hasta dentro de un rato más. —sugirió al tiempo que aceleraba el paso y Rose no se quedó atrás. La chica no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde iba, pero estaba segura de que el otro no le haría una jugarreta y menos en una situación así.

En resumen, confiaba ciegamente en el americano.

Se detuvieron minutos después frente a una casa y Alfred buscó en uno de sus bolsillos la llave de la entrada. Una vez la hubo abierto le indicó a Rose que pasase a la casa.

—Sígueme por aquí. —indicó al tiempo que le quitaba el saco de la cabeza y lo dejaba en un cesto. La anglo-alemana caminó siguiéndole durante un rato hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que no parecía ser de Alfred. Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar algo el volvió a retomar su monólogo—. La habitación le perteneció a mi hermana. Supuse que… como tus ropas estaban mojadas te gustaría ponerte unas secas.

Rose le observó boquiabierta. ¿Él tenía una hermana? Nunca se lo había mencionado. Aunque bueno, tampoco es como que lo hubiese preguntado.

Alfred volvió a hablar frente al silencio de Rose. —No sé si te queden pero, no es como que yo utilice ese tipo de ropas.

—No, no. Están bien —se paró un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Te importaría…? —hizo señas con la mano para que saliese de la habitación.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto. Sólo, —señaló una puerta— ahí está el baño por si necesitas una ducha y allá hay unas cuantas toallas para que te seques.

Rose sonrió tímida. —Gracias.

Cuando Alfred se hubo salido, se quitó el vestido quedándose en interiores. Por suerte, aquellos no se le habían mojado. Se encaminó al baño y ahí tomó una toalla. Se quitó el vestidito para dejar a la vista el corsé que tanto odiaba. Desanudando rápidamente los lazos (la práctica hace al maestro, según dicen) se quitó este también y preparó la bañera. Finalmente y cuando estuvo el agua caliente, se deshizo del peinado y se sumergió en la bañera.

Se quedó ahí un par de minutos y observó la habitación. Era demasiado, uh, _girly_ para pertenecerle a Alfred así que lo de que tuviese una hermana no le sonaba tan extraño. ¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿Cómo sería su apariencia? ¿Y qué hay de su actitud? Sumergió su cabeza con la esperanza de ahogar toda clase de pensamientos y centrarse en lo importante: relajarse durante un rato y después salir para no atrapar una gripe.

Después de considerarlo apropiado, salió de la bañera y se pasó la toalla por el cuerpo. Después se volvió a poner el corsé y los interiores (se sentiría extraña utilizando unos ajenos, prefería utilizarlos de nuevo que utilizar los de la hermanita de Alfred) y se puso la toalla en el cabello. Sacó la cabeza y después de asegurarse que no se encontraba Alfred por ningún lado salió y buscó en el primer cajón por algo para vestir.

Se puso el que fue más de su agrado: un sencillísimo vestido de volantes de azul celeste que le llegaba un tanto debajo de las rodillas. Quería ponerse los zapatos que había utilizado pero también estaban mojados. Ugh, qué desastre hacía una lluvia.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Alfred desde el otro lado al tiempo que la golpeteaba ligeramente. A Rose casi le da el patatús de tan ensimismada que estaba y se acercó a la puerta para abrírsela—. Veo que te quedaron muy bien las ropas de Maggie.

Rose se rio ligeramente. — ¿Maggie?

—Margarite es su nombre, pero de cariño puede ser Maggie.

—Ya veo. —dijo al tiempo que le echaba una mirada de reojo a su cabello.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —dijo Alfred ofreciéndose a peinárselo. Rose enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes experiencia para peinar el cabello de las chicas? —se le hizo meramente cómico el pensamiento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era guiado, en cierta manera, por el machismo, chasqueó la lengua.

—Ayudaba a mi hermana en ocasiones a peinarse —se encogió de hombros—, supongo que adquirí algo de experiencia —señaló una butaca frente al espejo ovalado que perteneció a su hermana, después la palmeó—. Siéntate, yo te ayudo.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y se dejó peinar. Terminó siendo una trenza de cascada doble. Rose se observó boquiabierta y por el reflejo miró impresionada a Alfred.

— _Wow_ —dijo, por primera vez resaltando algo de acento alemán. Alfred se había acostumbrado tanto a escuchar su dulce y acentuado inglés británico que escucharla decirlo con el acento germano fue algo extraño para él—. Gracias Alfred, ni siquiera yo sé peinarme así. —admitió apenada.

—No hay problema, en realidad fue muy sencillo —antes de que el silencio se instalara entre los dos la mente de Alfred pudo maquinar otra pregunta—. ¿Te gustaría algo de té?

Los labios de Rose se curvaron pícaramente. Si se trataba de té, ella no lo negaría nunca.

—Yo lo preparo —se ofreció levantándose de la butaca y dejando a Alfred detrás de ella. Alfred asintió silenciosamente y buscó algo en su alacena. Mientras Rose buscaba tan afanosamente la tetera para ponerla en los fogones y que comenzase a hervir Alfred sacaba una caja de cartón—. ¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó la chica.

—Son unos bísquets, me los envió mi hermana hace tres días. —dijo poniendo uno en las narices de Rose. No era un gesto al que la chica estaba acostumbrada, pero sin darle muchos rodeos abrió la boca y el sabor chocolatoso inundó su paladar. Hizo soniditos de aprobación al tiempo que paladeaba el bocadillo—. ¿Te gustó?

—Está delicioso. ¿Lo preparó tu hermana?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—Su esposo. —se encogió de hombros. Rose arqueó una ceja, Alfred se apresuró a agregar (con la esperanza de que eso le sacase unas cuantas preguntas de la cabeza)—, matrimonio arreglado.

—Ya veo. —dijo, no estando muy segura si era lo adecuado o dejar a su curiosidad vencerla y preguntar por la chica.

Alfred se le quedó viendo durante un par de minutos más. Rose arqueó una ceja al saberse vigilada y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda.

—Alfred, ¿tiene algo mi cara? —dijo intentando llegar al grano.

—Te quedaron… restos del bísquet alrededor de la boca. —la chica sintió su cara enrojecer.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó mientras señalaba su mejilla izquierda, Alfred negó—. ¿Acá?

—Ahí. —señaló el otro al tiempo que lo quitaba con su pulgar. Rose cerró los ojos inconscientemente y sintió con mayor precisión el toque de Alfred en su mejilla.

— ¿Ya está? —dijo.

—Ya está. —aseguró Alfred. Rose abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos dos océanos azules mirándola profundamente. Como le sucedió el día anterior en la tienda, se perdió en ellos y sintió el tiempo detenerse. Su corazón latía más rápido y su respiración iba decreciendo.

Casi podía sentir la respiración de Alfred en su rostro y estaba segura de que comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más. Antes de darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Alfred ceñirse contra los suyos.

Se abrazó al cuello del americano y devolvió el gesto.

Y detrás de ellos, chitaba la tetera.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Tuve que investigar sobre el clima de Nueva York para este capítulo. Leí que en verano es templado mientras que, tanto en primavera como en otoño o invierno puede ser totalmente impredecible.

 **[1] Fine. Good. Perfect:** Usualmente, las personas utilizan sinónimos de la misma palabra cuando están en una situación incómoda, y no quise ponerlo en español para adaptarlo mejor.

 **[2] Los dos dedos:** En Inglaterra poner los dedos en signo de Amor y Paz volteado (en vez de enseñar la palma, se enseña el dorso de la mano) significa un desprecio hacía una persona, y es el equivalente al dedo corazón en muchísimos países. Hace mucho, los arqueros que traicionaban a la Reina se les cortaba el dedo índice y corazón por deserción. Las personas que les veían en la calle les enseñaban esos dos dedos en sinónimo de _"Puedo matarte si así lo quiero, tú, en cambio, no puedes"_. Tengan cuidado cuando viajen a Inglaterra, que eso es peligroso.

 **[3] El hombro frío:** La expresión es angla ( _Giving the Cold Shoulder_ ) y es el equivalente para los hispanos a _La ley del Hielo_. Usualmente, las personas la utilizan cuando una persona ignora a posta a otra a pesar de que la otra intenta llamar su atención. En lo personal, es algo infantil y si se inicia en una animadversión opino que no es la mejor forma de resolver las diferencias.

¡Estuve rompiéndome el cerebro ideando la escena! La tenía muy bien planeada en mi cabeza pero no sabía cómo plasmarla al teclado y… así quedo. Espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie y que les haya gustado el capítulo que es, hasta ahora, el más largo (creo que iniciaré a hacer los capítulos a partir de esta parte de este largo, ¿les gustaría?) que ha tenido la historia.

¿Reviews? _See y'all folks in next time!_


	6. English Breakfast

**Comentarios:** Sé me olvidó decir en las notas de ayer que… er, como habréis notado, _hayFranadacomosegundariocasirayandoenloincidental_. Obviamente, sólo serán unos cuantos capítulos (aunque también se mencionarán en momentos clave).

Er…, según la wikia, Nyo!Canada se llama Margarite, aunque en el Fandom, (como la queremos muchísimo le decimos Madeleine). Himaruya dijo que no le importaba demasiado si le decíamos Madeleine pero quiero tener los datos correctos. Al menos en la medida posible. Hmmm, ¿qué más? ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** English Breakfast

* * *

La magia se disipó conforme el sonido de la tetera aumentaba y se volvía más estridente. Con un poco más de incomodidad en su ser, Rose bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos.

A pesar de la incómoda situación entre ambos, ninguno de los dos movió un músculo para separarse. Rose se giró para apagar la tetera.

—Yo, eh… y-yo —se recogió un mechón de cabello como mero acto nervioso. Sentía que si observaba a Alfred a los ojos se le caería la cara de vergüenza. Tan siquiera pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir sentía cómo sus mejillas se… ¡arg!

» ¿Te importa si tomo English Breakfast? —dijo la chica un poco más repuesta de su nerviosismo.

—Eh… c-claro. —no era muy diferente la actitud de Alfred para con la suya. Su rostro estaba igual (sino es que más) de azorado que el suyo y se estaba maldiciendo internamente. La rubia se sirvió una taza al tiempo que lo colaba para que las hojas no cayesen en su taza. Una parte de ella, quería voltearse y encarar a Alfred pero no sabía qué es lo que le diría, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Tienes idea de…?, escondió su rostro detrás de la porcelana y aprovechó su flequillo para esconder la mirada de cualquier pregunta que se le fuese a ocurrir a Jones.

Mientras tanto, el accionista comenzaba a servirse una porcelana propia y servía en un plato los bísquets que aún quedaban. Eran… unos cuatro o cinco y eran un postre delicioso así que eran una buena compañía para el té.

Rose se fue a la sala al tiempo que detrás de ella iba Alfred con el platón que tenía los bísquets. El americano los dejó en la mesita frente al sillón y se sentó al lado de la anglo-alemana.

La chica se giró bruscamente para ver a Alfred y el otro notó un brillo extraño en su mirada. — ¡Mira Alfred yo…! —se paró de abrupto, ¿ella qué? ¿Qué es lo que podría decirle al otro? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que ella misma sentía, ¿sería justo que le preguntase a él lo que sentía por ella?

Volvió a esconder su rostro debajo de su flequillo y Alfred sintió algo parecido a la decepción llenar su pecho. Ahora veía a lo que Ludwig se refería. No sabía si agradecerle al alemán o sentirse como un estúpido y…

—Bésame, por favor. —susurró la chica roja hasta la médula. Alfred la observó curioso, o al menos lo intentó porque ella le rehuía la mirada. El americano enarcó una ceja. Las manos de Rose temblaban y Alfred pudo notar cómo se encogía en su lugar insegura de si lo que había dicho era lo correcto o si el otro le había escuchado.

— ¿Para… qué? —dijo extrañado. La chica dejó su taza vacía en la mesa y dejó que sus manos cayesen inertes en su regazo. Alfred se acercó cauteloso al tiempo que la imitaba y dejaba su taza (aunque todavía seguía completa) en la mesita y recogía uno de los mechones sueltos de rubio y lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja. Rose, entre la vergüenza y la petición que había hecho, viró el rostro y lo único que Alfred podía ver de la altura de sus ojos era el flequillo que se asomaba largo y de cierta forma aún más resplandeciente.

—Ne-cesito… —tragó saliva la chica. Alfred le tomó la barbilla y observó sus ojos, lo aguados que se encontraban, cristalinos. Alfred le quitó los lentes (ni el mismo tenía puestos) y le quitó el flequillo ubicándolo tras sus orejas.

Acercó su boca al oído de la chica y susurró. —Cierra los ojos, yo me encargo.

Rose hizo lo que Alfred le indicó y cerró los ojos obedientemente. Alfred, mientras tanto, se acercó lento y estampó sus labios contra la hermosísima boca de la chica. No de una forma brusca, sino suave, apenas acariciándoles, tocando sólo la superficie.

Rose sintió cómo algo eléctrico le recorría la espina dorsal. Era una sensación… placentera, hasta cierto punto. Por otro lado, era incómodo y la hacía pedir más, algo diferente pero con aquél mismo toque dulce y… romántico.

Fue así que, un tanto sedienta, lamió uno de los labios de Alfred. El otro abrió los labios y hubo un cambio en el ambiente. Rose se separó al tiempo que sentía aprehensa en su pecho.

Era una sensación horrible, contraria a lo que había sentido anteriormente. Pero… de cierta forma, no se encontraba a sí misma relacionándolo con la situación actual. De hecho, hasta aquél momento todo había ido relajado… sumamente tranquilo y, sobretodo, hermoso.

— ¿Estás bien? —Rose se giró a ver a Alfred y notó la preocupación tatuada en su rostro, aquello la hizo sentirse mal. Se escondió en su pecho y le rodeo al tiempo que con uno de sus oídos buscaba los latidos tranquilizadores del chico. Supuso, que si era una persona sumamente tranquilizadora, lo serían sus latidos.

—Quédate así. —pidió al tiempo que con sus manos apretaba un poco del camisón que traía puesto Alfred. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la anglo-alemana se permitió tragar saliva y mover mínimamente la vista a uno de los brazos del americano—. Podrías… ¿decirme cómo es tu hermana?

— ¿Maggie? —Rose asintió—. Bueno. Ella es… callada y usualmente tímida. Es dos años menor que yo y… eh, utiliza lentes de marco rojo. Uhmm, ¿te gustaría otra cosa?

— ¿Cómo la está pasando en la actualidad? ¿Es feliz en aquél matrimonio forzado? —preguntó al tiempo que se separaba de Alfred para acomodarse en su hombro y observaba algún punto en el suelo que Alfred no alcanzaba a dilucidar.

Alfred pensó en la pregunta durante varios minutos. Después asintió con la cabeza. —Lo es, mucho hasta donde tengo entendido.

Rose asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué más decir.

— ¿Y cómo sucedió eso del matrimonio arreglado? Siempre tuve la impresión, cuando era una niña, que aquí en América no hacían esas cosas. Creí que era cosa de Inglaterra.

—No lo es, colonia británica, reglas británicas. Pero no es común en Canadá, a eso te doy punto. —dijo al tiempo que la anglo-alemana abría los ojos incrédula.

— ¿Eres canadiense? —Alfred negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿supongo que viviste ahí por cierta cantidad de tiempo? —asintió.

—Yo tenía dieciséis y ella apenas cumpliría los catorce. Nuestros padres estaban conversando sobre el hecho de que Maggie comenzaba a crecer y que pronto tendría que desposarse. Yo les escuchaba desde las escaleras al tiempo que nuestro padre mencionaba que había hablado con un vecino que tenía más o menos su edad y que gustoso aceptaría casarse con ella (puesto que le había visto en un par de ocasiones y concordaba en que era una moza muy bella) —tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta—. Fui inmediatamente con ella a decirle y se asustó. ¿Te imaginas a la inocencia en su mejor esplendor asustada? Era como ver a un cachorro de gato mirarte suplicante.

Rose se rio un poco. —Me lo imagino.

—Como sea, anteriormente le había pedido permiso a mi padre para venir a Nueva York y me había sido concedido —se paró durante un par de segundos puesto que la vergüenza aún seguida dentro de él—. Y, digamos que me traje a Margarite Williams conmigo.

— ¿Margarite Williams?

—Misma madre, diferente padre. —se encogió de hombros y Rose supuso que no sería lo más adecuado el darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto—. Como sea, estuvimos bien aquí durante algo así de un año. Nuestro padre no seguía insistiendo con lo del matrimonio de Maggie y además venía de vez en vez a visitar. Yo de momento estudiaba economía para poder ser accionista y ella de mientras se quedaba en la casa y me ayudaba demasiado con los labores. No porque yo la obligara —se apresuró a agregar recordando el odio machista que Rose le tenía a aquellos lares—. Cuando estuvimos a punto de llevar un año y mes, habló a solas con nuestro padre y después de eso comenzó a frecuentar ciertos lugares y salir seguido sin avisarme.

»Le había preguntado a nuestro padre pero él no me dijo nada. Después de cierto tiempo, me confesó que estaba enamorada a lo que no di demasiada importancia —hizo una mueca que Rose no alcanzó a ver—. Días después la escuché hablar con nuestro padre y supe que era el chico del matrimonio arreglado. No recuerdo exactamente cuál fue mi reacción después de eso pero estoy seguro de que no fue satisfactoriamente positiva y probablemente fue pesimista.

Se calló durante un rato y Rose esperó paciente, sintiendo que faltaba una parte.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —dijo expectante al ver cómo el otro no hablaba. Alfred se encogió de hombros.

—Se casaron. No hay demasiado de qué hablar. —Rose bostezó. El sueño comenzaba a atacarla.

— ¿Y cómo es actualmente? Me refiero a su familia —Alfred se levantó de su lado y buscó una fotografía que conservaba en una de sus repisas. Cuando regresó se encontró con una Rose profundamente dormida. Suspiró, sonrió y dejó la fotografía en la mesita de noche.

Con uno de sus brazos rodeó su espalda y puso uno de los brazos de ella para que rodease su cuello y con el otro levantó el otro lado de su cuerpo cargándola para que durmiese en la habitación de su hermana. El sillón no era un buen lugar para dormir, eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Llegando a la habitación la acomodó suavemente, con el fin de no levantarla, le cubrió con las cobijas de la cama, le retiró los lentes y le besó la coronilla, teniendo una sensación de deja-vu al recordar que hacía lo mismo con su hermana cada vez que esta se quedaba dormida en la sala.

—

Rose se despertó con el sonido de algo friéndose y el olor a algo horneándose. Sus párpados titilaron serias veces antes de que pudiesen enfocar algo en la periferia. Guiada por sus instintos al sentir aquella cama desconocida y el morbo de lo que ocurría fuera de la habitación, débilmente extendió sus brazos para alejarse del mullido mueble, al instante, su cortina de hilos rubios cayó como cascada por su hombro izquierdo.

Volvió a parpadear suave. Inhaló y exhaló un sinnúmero de veces hasta que recordó más o menos en dónde estaba, de quién era el lugar y qué había ocurrido la noche anterior.

¿Cómo es que sus mejillas se volvían rojas de manera tan rápida? De repente, sus ojos alarmados.

Su corsé. No estaba atado.

Corrió al baño y se quitó el vestido rápidamente.

— _Goddammit!_ —susurró al comprobar que el lazo se había roto, no en una sola parte, sino en varias de tal forma que era irreparable.

Fuera de la habitación, Alfred se había levantado inusualmente temprano (al menos, para ser domingo) y encontrábase preparando unos huevos fritos y horneando algo de pan. Hace años su padrastro le había enseñado la receta, no veía por qué no utilizarla.

Al menos, se encontraba hasta que un ruido sordo se escuchó venir de la puerta. Extrañado, apagó el fogón y dejó de silbar (quién sabe cuándo comenzó a hacerlo) y lanzó una mirada cautelosa a la puerta. Soltó un suspiro, se lamentó el tener que abandonar los huevos y los tapó para que el calor se mantuviese. Después de llegar a la puerta, su sorpresa no pudo haber sido mayor.

— ¡M-Margarite! —exclamó sin caber en la sorpresa. A su lado, el joven francés con el que se había casado le sonreía socarrón—. Qué… sorpresa.

No mentía. Hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento, los viajes de Europa a América eran arduos y la última vez en la que Maggie se había comunicado con él no había mencionado nada de ir a visitarle en un futuro cercano.

—Te lo dije querida. Ni siquiera leyó la nota. —susurró disimuladamente (ni tanto) el franco a la oreja de la dama.

— ¿Qué…? —Alfred definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Francis ni de la cara disimulada y asustada de su hermana. Al ver que la dama se mordía un labio supo que la equivocación había sido propia.

— ¿Recuerdas los bísquets que te envié hace un par de días? —Alfred asintió lento, intentando dilucidar en su mente el suceso y el paquete en cuestión. Margarite se mordió un labio—. Al lado de ellos venía una nota.

Culpablemente, el recuerdo asaltaba la memoria de Alfred como si se tratase de una película. Lenta, realista y crónicamente se mostraba el suceso y la forma tajante en la que había ignorado el papel (lo había leído pero no le había prestado atención) y de un jalón había rebajado cinco bísquets a la docena. Oh, ironías de la vida.

Intentando no sonar descortés, se aclaró la garganta. —No sé qué le pasa a mis modales — _desaparecieron con tu cerebro_ , susurró cierto franco. ¿Quién? Ni idea—, pasen. Estaba preparándome el desayuno.

Margarite murmuró algo entusiasmada. Francis le secundó y unos pasitos pequeños les seguían de cerca.

Alfred comenzaba a preocuparse por el hecho de que Rose no salía de la habitación. A expensas de un par de miradas extrañadas (presente de su hermana y esposo), se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y acercó un oído a la madera. Al no identificar ningún sonido provenir detrás de la puerta supuso que la anglo-alemana seguiría durmiendo. Para asegurarse de eso, tocó un par de veces suave la puerta.

—Eh…. ¿Rose? —probó suerte. Del otro lado de la puerta, la respiración de la chica se cortó al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su pecho. Tenía el vestido puesto, pero no era lo mismo sin el corsé. Observó su cintura a través del espejo. Efectivamente se notaban los centímetros que antes no tenía y… ¡arg!

Entreabrió la puerta y le dirigió una sonrisa a Alfred. — ¿Sí? —inquirió, peligrosamente tranquila. Alfred arqueó una ceja, a pesar de no decir nada respecto al secretismo.

— ¿Rose? —dijo el franco repentinamente serio detrás del de gafas. La respiración de la chica se volvió a cortar al reconocer al dueño de la voz. Dejó la puerta detrás de ella y buscó al imbécil del amigo, de Gilbert.

—Francis. —dijo, sin un ápice de duda en su melodiosa (al parecer de Alfred, sigue picadito) y dulce voz. En aquellos momentos, obviamente, no parecían indicar alguna razón para andar pensando semejantes cosas como los timbres (a pesar de que su voz sonaba algo amenazadora). Todo el pudor y secretismo en la voz de la chica pareció desaparecer y ahora había cierta aura amenazante a su alrededor—. _What're you doing here, Frog?_

Aquello pareció confirmar las teorías del francés y sonrió al comprobar que era la mismísima Rose y no cualquier otra persona. Alfred y Margarite, mientras tanto, intentaban mantenerse al margen de la conversación. Ahora las orbes calculantes de la anglo-alemana se volvieron algo resentidas hacía Alfred, quién abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— _¿Cómo se conocen?_ —preguntaron, tanto Rose, Alfred como Francis. Margarite se limitaba a ser una mera espectadora. Unos ligeros pasitos captaron la atención de Rose, quien, curiosa buscó al dueño.

Que resultó ser dueña. Pequeña, de ojos morados y cabellos rubio cobrizo como los de…

— ¿Es tu hija? —obviamente, preguntaba a Francis al tiempo que la examinaba. No tenía nada en contra de los niños, pero no se imaginaba qué tan maldita podría llegar a ser tratándose de Francis como padre.

—Sí —susurró la chica al lado de Francis. Ahí es cuando Rose apenas se paraba a pensar en su presencia, ¿es que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí? Rose la observó, escrutó en sus ojos que eran… morados…—, mi nombre es Margarite Williams-Bonnefoy. Gusto en conocerle, miss Rose.

Que Dios la amparase…

—Dime por favor que tu vecino francés no era Francis Bonnefoy… —para su muy mala suerte, Alfred no hizo nada más que asentir.

Volvió a lanzarle una mirada de reojo a la pequeña (y ahora, dulce e inocente niña), y observó cómo tomaba, o intentaba, tomar su vestido. Espera un segundo, el vestido…

Observó horrorizada a Margarite y luego a Alfred. El vestido era de… no podía ser…

— _¡Lamentotraersuvestidopuesto!_ —Dijo, tan rápido que afortunadamente la canadiense pudo escucharle a duras penas—. Es sólo que… la lluvia de anoche y… de verdad lo lamento.

—No importa —susurró la chica.

—De igual forma, ya no le quedan —señaló su marido haciendo gesto de restarle importancia con una mano—. Aunque es una pena, se le veían tan lindos, —volvió a observar a su esposa, quien intentaba encogerse en su lugar esperando a Francis para ser Francis—. Pero bueno, después de Monique y sus varias maravillas no me quejo mucho.

Rose tardó varios minutos en comprender la broma. Después de haberlo hecho, se lamentó en silencio su pecho plano.

— ¿Monique, eh? —dijo al tiempo que la nena alzaba los brazos queriendo que la cargasen. Rose no tenía demasiada experiencia con los niños, en realidad, siempre había sido la menor en toda su familia. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de ella que le indicaba cómo cargar a la chiquilla para que no se sintiese incómoda ni nada por el estilo.

Alfred la observaba anonado. No podía creerse que en esos momentos estuviese viendo a Rose, a la chica dura de Té en el Espejo, la dama contra la sociedad, siendo la misma que sostenía a su sobrina.

—Bueno, eh… ¿no íbamos a desayunar? —interrumpió Alfred sacando a Rose y a Monique de su propio mundo. Francis y Maggie les habían observado enternecidos (y cuchilleando) por aquella aura de maternidad que rodeaba a Rose y la felicidad emanante de cada poro de Monique al tiempo que la mayor le hablaba.

En lo que Alfred preparaba el desayuno suficiente para cuatro personas (y un bebé) al tiempo que su hermana, y dos amienemigos conversaban. Bueno, al menos daba la impresión de que Rose se veía obligada a soportar a Francis y el otro hablaba de tales o dales cosas por el simple hecho de molestarle. Obviamente, él no era quién para juzgar.

— ¿Y cómo va tu cocina? —preguntó de repente. La anglo-alemana hizo una mueca, sabiendo que el otro simplemente había sacado aquello para molestarle. Mientras tanto, Margarite se mostraba interesada repentinamente.

— ¿Te gusta cocinar? —probablemente, la cuestión que había voceado su marido había dado la impresión de que la chica cocinaba muy seguido. Con todo y la vergüenza, ira y niña en brazos, negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, Mistress Bonnefoy. Lo odio, de hecho. —le hubiese gustado que Francis no sacase el tema a la luz. Para deshacer la atención en su persona, se atrevió a desviarla en alguien más—. ¿Y a usted?

Margarite se rio. —Si lo intentara lo sabría. Francis insiste en que no lo haga, —Rose observó sorprendida al franco quien se encogió de hombros, fingiendo demencia.

—Lastimosamente, yo si lo he intentado. No me gustaría acercarme a una sartén de nuevo, no es mi _taza de té_ —aseguró algo cohibida. Hizo una mueca al recordar la vez en la que había intentado cocer papas y la forma tan mala en la que había terminado el lugar. Ugh…

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó la canadiense a su marido, de quién no dudaba conocía más de la chica. Francis asintió, al tiempo que observaba a su bebé comenzar a dormitar en los confundidos brazos de Rose.

—Gilbert me habló de una ocasión en la que cocinó Scones. No hay demasiado por revelar.

La anglo-alemana, mientras tanto, observaba a la pequeña enternecida al tiempo que le palmeaba con delicadeza la espalda. Margarite, dándose cuenta de que estaba dormida se apresuró a levantarse, segundos después Francis le detuvo por la muñeca. La dama le observó confundida a lo que míster Bonnefoy se puso un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que les trajo a América exactamente? —Gritó Alfred desde la cocina—. No es que me incomode su presencia ni nada por el estilo, pero me intriga. Hasta donde tengo entendido, su comodidad en París es bastante clara.

Francis se encogió de hombros. —Gilbert insistió en que le acompañase, tenía un par de pájaros que matar por aquí y como no quería dejar a mi esposa sola… —le apretó un moflete a Margarite a lo que ella rodó los ojos y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Rose se quedaba quieta en su lugar. E-Espera, si Gilbert había ido a…—. ¿Rose, estás bien?

La chica intentó tranquilizarse. Hacía ya casi un año que no le veía, Francia había sido un (no tan) largo paso lejos de su familia y tanto ella como Ludwig le habían extrañado con demasía. Observó a la pequeña en sus brazos y no supo si debería o no preguntar…

— ¿En dónde puedo dejarla? —le preguntó a Margarite, quien la observó no comprendiendo durante unos segundos, para después, acercarse a ella y tomar a la bebé con delicadeza.

—Alfred, ¿importa si la dejo en mi antigua habitación? —preguntó acercándose a la puerta de la cocina, a lo que recibió una desinteresada negación de cabeza al tiempo que seguía con lo suyo. Margarite le hizo señas a Francis para que le acompañase y Rose, no sabiendo exactamente a donde moverse, les siguió. Observó cómo cuidadosa y amorosa, Margarite depositaba a la pequeña en la cama y le arropaba. Después de observar cómo la dama se alejaba y dejaba en paz a la pequeña, se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Er…, no me gustaría sonar descortés, sobretodo porque Alfred se está esforzando por preparar el desayuno… pero me tengo que retirar —soltó un suspiro—. Se supone que ni siquiera debí haber venido aquí. Yo… ¿podéis decírselo? ¿El que me tengo que retirar?

Margarite asintió después de unos segundos de pensarse la respuesta. —Gracias —se cohibió Rose, observó el vestido que tenía puesto y se maldijo internamente. ¿Qué es lo que diría Ludwig si lo viese? En aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar, es que había faltado a su promesa.

—

Con el mayor cuidado posible, abrió la puerta de la casa e intentando que no rechinase, la cerró rápidamente, como si alguien fuese a notar afuera que llegaba a horas inadecuadas. Con todo el secretismo del que era capaz, Rose intentó escabullirse a su habitación.

— ¡Zessan![1] —exclamó una voz conocida. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Se volteó y observó a un semi vestido Gilbert en la sala quien le abría los brazos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gilbert —susurró al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos. El otro la recibió gustosa y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido en francés. Igual, Rose se hacía una idea de lo que decía.

Ludwig aclarándose la garganta a tres metros de distancia fue lo que la hizo recordar qué hacía antes de que el albino apareciese. Ambos, Gilbert y Rose se separaron de abrupto y la anglo-alemana intentó zafarse de…

— ¿Qué es ese vestido? —inquirió tétrico el rubio señalando la ropa de Rose.

La chica sonrió nerviosa, ni siquiera la presencia de Gilbert seguramente la salvaría de esa. —Er… pues, es una larga historia. Inicia con la cita de ayer…

— ¿En dónde estuviste? —volvió a inquirir su primo alzando una ceja. Gilbert se mantenía ajeno a esa situación. Casi un año de estar lejos parecieron haberlo sacado de los asuntos familiares. La chica, mientras tanto, rogaba en voz baja a Dios y se decía para sí algo que iba por las líneas de _I knew he would ask this…_ , después, se mordió un labio y encaró al menor de los Beilschmidth.

— ¿Y si platicamos del asunto con una taza de té? —se sentiría más relajada teniendo un poco de la ponzoña[2] en sus manos, aquietándola y tranquilizándola.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro en pos de relajarse. Ojeó un par de dubitantes segundos a su medio hermano, quien quería enajenarse de la situación entrando a la cocina y preguntando el sabor del líquido. Algo nerviosa, su prima había contestado Frutas Rojas con Té Negro, se suponía que por ahí debía estar la mescla. Minutos después, cuando el hervido estuvo listo Ludwig se sentó frente a su prima y comenzó a tamborilear la mesa algo apurado.

—Bueno Rose, tienes varias cosas qué explicarme. —la chica alzó la vista de su té y observó lo desordenada que lucía la camisa de Ludwig. Después, una marca rojiza en su cuello, que por cierto, no intentaba cubrir. Al menos, hasta que notó la mirada de Rose en él y con algo de disimulo e incomodidad apoyó los codos en la mesa. Al ver que él se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía observó nuevamente a Gilbert, quien seguía igual de ignorante que cuando la saludó. La observó durante un par de segundos con la ceja arqueada.

También había marcas rojizas en su cuello.

—Lo único que diré en mi defensa, es que, mínimo, _dormí_ en una habitación _individual_ y sin nadie conmigo. —dijo con cierta amargura reprimida y le dio un sorbo a su té. Gilbert la observó boquiabierto, dándose por primera vez cuenta de lo que su prima insinuaba. Volteó a ver a Ludwig y lo pálido que se había puesto, que por cierto, no se comparaba con el ácido en los ojos de Rose.

—Rose… —comenzó a hablar el albino. La nombrada, bajó la taza con un estrépito y un _Clack_ de porcelana. Tragó saliva y se levantó de su asiento. Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes susurrarle con algo de odio a Ludwig.

—Lo que más duele, es que no lo quisiste negar. —y se fue a su cuarto, intentando esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con cruzar sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Emmm… bueno, estuve varios días desaparecida por aquí. Al menos, a mi parecer. Ugh, esto es algo difícil. ¿Me perdonáis? (No lo haréis con este capítulo, lo sé. ¿Y si lo hacen con el siguiente?)

¡Descubrí que cumplo el mismo día que Himapapa! _Feels good._ *Ojos de Ardilla-Oz*

Ermmm, iba a haber más cosas en el capítulo pero… nah, decidí cortarlo hasta aquí. Sentí que sería demasiado y además comenzaba a tardarme un poco con la actualización y… um… la verdad es que ya no tengo más excusas.

Ahora, las aclaraciones.

 **English Breakfast:** Es el título del capítulo, literal "Desayuno Inglés". Emm, supongo que adivinaron la razón del por qué se llama así y no me gustaría indagar en caso de que alguien no haya comprendido. Es de los primeros tés que me gustaron, de hecho, mucho antes que el Earl Grey y además de eso, su esencia es encantadora.

 **Zessan:** Es el diminutivo de _Prinzessan_ , palabra del alemán que quiere decir "Princesa".

 **Ponzoña:** Según en algún lugar que leí (y espero no confundir ponzoña con veneno), una ponzoña es cualquier materia bebible que cause una reacción química en el cuerpo, negativa o positiva en realidad no interesa. El punto es que causa una reacción en el organismo, y es a lo que se refería Rose, que necesitaba relajarse.

Sé que me queréis linchar con esto, ni a mí me gustó el final, de hecho, me la pensé serias veces antes de finalmente esperarme para escribirla, reescribirla, regañar a mi hermana porque no hacía nada para evitarlo (nah, eso no. No le digo nada sobre mis historias así como ella no me dice nada sobre las suyas). ¿Y si me meten a la hoguera? Me pregunto si será un final cálido. Dicen que te mueres por asfixia *realiza una mueca*.

Y si no queréis lincharme, ¿qué tal un review? Con los reviews, con algo de suerte y llegaré al 24 de octubre en un par de capítulos y por fin llegaré a la trama principal del fic que es lo que quería con el Summary *llora porque es ineficiente*. ¿Entonces, qué decís?

 _See y'all folks in next time!_


	7. A mi muy estimada hija

**Comentarios:** Estoy segura de que ninguno de ustedes me ha extrañado ( _Sé que soy miserable, pero no es necesario que se note tanto_ ). Uh… supongo que venir después de unos cuántos días debe ser frustrante. Hace casi un mes que hice mi última actualización a esta historia (aunque estuve activa hace menos de el miércoles) aquí así que quería volver a subir un capítulo más o menos por estos días. Er…, estuve actualizando mi perfil debido a unos anuncios que necesitaba realizar para organizarme y estar menos frustrada al ver todas las historias que… ¿podríais leerlos?

Sin entreteneros más, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: "** A mi muy estimada hija—"

* * *

Ya dentro de su habitación, Rose comenzaba a sentirse egoísta al haberle reclamado de aquella forma tan despectiva a su primo, sobretodo porque también se lo había echado en cara a Gilbert, quien no tenía nada que ver en el problema.

Estrelló su rostro contra la almohada y dejó de respirar durante severos segundos. Se sentía tan… tan… frustrante. Realizó muecas y estrujó a la almohada fuertemente. Escuchó que tocaban suavemente la puerta y luego una pequeña murmurada pregunta de parte del albino insistiendo en pasar. Después de tranquilizarse un poco susurró "Adelante" al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama.

— ¿Rose? —preguntó al tiempo que asomaba la cabeza. Cuando observó la curiosidad en sus ojos esmeraldas se apresuró a entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de sí—. Yo eh… —se pasó una mano por el cabello, como queriendo buscar las palabras haciendo eso—. Verás… lo que… vine… quería…

Rose le observaba casi fijamente. Esperando pacientemente a que Gilbert hablara. Este, intentando ahuyentar a su nerviosismo tosió un par de veces y desvió la vista. _Incómodo_. Aunque no estaba segura si hablaba de él o del ambiente alrededor de ambos.

—Creo que no debiste ser tan… dura con él… —la observó extrañado, parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar de esa manera?

Rose apretó la almohada contra su pecho. —No sé cómo… no creo —tragó grueso, sus ojos penetraron por más hondo de la alfombra—… que sea necesario explicártelo. Es algo entre él y yo.

Gilbert se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Después, sacó algo de entre sus bolsillos. Estaba un poco arrugado. Rose casi había dado por finalizada la conversación.

—Tu padre me entregó esto. Vino a visitar a París y… bueno, como le mencioné que vendría a visitaros se apresuró a escribirla… —le entregó el sobre que Rose tomó con una ceja arqueada. Cuando tuvo la letra entre sus dedos la observó detenidamente, poniéndole especial atención a las palabras que había en ella—

" _A mi muy estimada hija, (París, Francia. Miércoles 2 de octubre de 1929)_

 _Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que dejaste Himmelstown, ¿cómo te van las cosas en Nueva York? Ludwig me dijo que tienes una tienda de té…, debí suponerlo; con lo mucho que te gustaba y la enorme variedad de especias que tenías guardadas en la alacena, era de esperarse que tuviesen relación. Supongo que está de más decir que me siento muy orgulloso de ti._

 _Le entrego esta carta a Gilbert ya que dijo que viajaría a América a pegarles una visita, y confío más en él que en alguna clase de barco carguero que tiene más probabilidades que perderlo. Confío en que te la entregue apenas te vea._

 _¿Cómo va tu vida? ¿Has encontrado la paz que tanto anhelabas? ¿Has encontrado las respuestas que le pedías a la vida? Probablemente no fui el mejor padre, pero sé (o al menos presumo certeza, perdona a este viejo) que con lo obstinada y lista que eres ya mínimo habrás obtenido algo de todo aquello que mencioné._

 _Ludwig me mencionó, también sobre un "intrigante americano". ¿Cómo es él exactamente? Me gustaría tener tu opinión porque Ludwig es algo… no encuentro palabras para describir el lenguaje, ¿ni muy grosero pero algo no tanto diplomático?_

 _Alfred F Jones me dijo. ¿Es ese su nombre?_

 _También necesitaba discutir contigo sobre lo que ocurrirá contigo allá. Sé que me lo indicaste muy claramente (y aún no olvido la frialdad en tu rostro cuando lo aseguraste) y que en realidad no estás interesada en el matrimonio pero, según me ha dicho tu primo no parece en lo absoluto que te vayas a quedar de brazos cruzados estando allá._

 _Si es algo de todo lo que Ludwig dice, debo denotar que no te juzgaré. Eres una adulta, autónoma, responsable y por lo tanto, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones pensando antes cómo perjudicarán a tu vida, tanto de forma positiva, como negativa. Confío en mi intuición que no utilizarás la propia para buscar caminos que pueden llevarte a callejones sin salida. Busca siempre la solución que no sólo te beneficie a ti, sino que más de uno salga ganando y ninguno perjudicado._

 _Ese es mi más coherente consejo para ti, Rose. Sé que no tiene sentido decírtelo ahora, estando lejos, cuando pude habértelo dicho frente a mí cuando dijiste que querías partir al Nuevo Mundo y ser algo más que una chica. Pero confío en que, a estas alturas, sabrás apreciarlo._

 _Quiero creer que si no haces caso a mi consejo, mínimo lo leerás y reflexionarás, dándote un tiempo para ponderar las acciones que has realizado desde tu llegada a la fecha actual en Nueva York._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Dad."_

—. Cuando Rose terminó de leer la carta, sintió algo pesado caer en su estómago. No por el peso de las palabras en sí, sino porque en cierta parte de ella sintió que le recriminaba sus anteriores decisiones. Como si hubiese obrado mal… perversamente, incoherentemente.

Se culpaba a sí mismo por no ser un buen padre, probablemente ella estaba malentendiendo la situación. Pero se lo había dicho a él y lo repetiría cualquier persona que se lo preguntase: _definitivamente, el matrimonio_ _ **no**_ _estaba en sus planes._ Aún si le tomaba la vida perjurarlo hasta que las personas a su alrededor se cansasen de que lo repitiese innumerables veces, lo haría.

— ¿Rose…? —inquirió extrañado Gilbert. Ella regresó a la tierra, confundida primeramente. Después, recordando que hablaba con el albino cuando este le entregó su carta, le observó turbada.

—Lo lamento, reflexionaba el contenido —dijo al tiempo que perdía la mirada en la nada y movía como abanico el sobre, haciéndole a Gilbert comprender que lo escucharía si era necesario. El otro se aclaró la garganta, algo incómodo al observar tristeza en los ojos verdes de su prima.

— ¿Algo malo ocurrió? —quiso saber. Rose negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

—No, nada.

—

Alfred suspiró. Seguía sintiendo que algo malo había hecho. Rose no desaparecería tan rápido de la casa sin haberle avisado a menos que…

—Hermano —susurró Margarite ligeramente preocupada. Dejó de remover con el tenedor los huevos y la observó sorprendido. La expresión de la menor no era diferente. Francis, mientras tanto, se encontraba con el "Avión" en mano y bebé observándole como quien observa un _Freak Show_.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, esperando que no se notase realmente cuán ido había estado. Francis hacía muecas extrañas con la boca al tiempo que le susurraba a su hija cosas en francés, a las que ella reía abiertamente. Después de lograr que la niña comiese habló, sin dejar de prestarle atención a la beba.

—Te lo dije, _mon amour_ , él no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. —se jactó el galo sonriendo de lo más grato al saber que su teoría estaba correcta al tiempo que le aplaudía a su niña por haber comido la papilla sin haber derramado nada. Esta, sintiéndose invencible al observar cómo su padre le felicitaba tomó por sí sola su vasito con jugo de manzana y, vigilada de cerca por Francis bebió una considerable cantidad.

—No seas tan malo, Francis —el aludido se encogió de hombros y dejó de prestarle atención a los hermanos al tiempo que se concentraba en su hija—. Es que… hmm yo er…, necesitaba decirte algo. Es por eso que quise venir con Francis y Gilbert a visitarte… —desvió la mirada nerviosa. Insegura de cómo encontrar las palabras. Mientras tanto, Alfred se notó intrigado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió. Al notar que la incomodidad de su hermana no decrecía, su curiosidad por saberlo no hacía más que extenderse. Llegado cierto punto clave de su paciencia, arqueó una ceja y volvió a preguntar—. Maggie, ¿de qué se trata?

—Francis… —susurró la dama en busca de que su esposo hiciese menos incómoda la situación. El aludido soltó un sonoro suspiro, tomó a la bebe que ya había terminado de comer entre sus brazos y se sentó en su lugar. Comenzando a arrullarla. Cuando la pequeña se encontraba lo suficientemente distraída de la conversación (más si era posible), se dignó de levantar la vista y concentrarse de forma minuciosa en la pregunta realizada por su _hermano de ley_.

—Verás mi querido Alfred, —comenzó burlesco. El otro le lanzó una ceja arqueada al tiempo que una mirada aplastante que decía " _ahora no estoy para juegos_ ". Suspiró, contó mentalmente tres segundos y volvió a agitar a la bebé entre sus brazos (disculpa, pero tenía que asegurarse de que la pequeña seguía viva) antes de continuar hablando—. En esta cosa extraña llamada "Ciclo de la Vida", existe el _nacer_ , _crecer_ , _reproducirse_ y finalmente _morir_. Como has notado… nosotros —y estrechó a Williams-Bonnefoy entre sus brazos al tiempo que la otra desviaba la vista—, seguimos en el tercer punto.

Alfred trató de procesar lo que había dicho Francis. Segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, fruto de la sorpresa que le embargaba.

— ¡Maggie, ¿tú…?! —inquirió sin completar la frase. La dama asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior—… pero Magg… si el primero fue… podrías… —la observó estupefacto, ni siquiera una frase coherente podía armar. Francis rodó los ojos.

—Sí, ambos sabemos de eso. —dijo, sentando a la bebé en el regazo de su madre (quien se alegró de tener algo qué abrazar) al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza ambas mujeres—. Fue un accidente.

— _Desearía que tú lo fueras_ … —murmuró anhelante el americano. Francis no le escuchó, o lo más probable, no respondería a eso.

—En cualquier caso, ahora es y no se puede cambiar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Fin de la discusión del tema.

—Pero Maggie… —la observó suplicante, la dama le observó sonriéndole inocente.

—Ve el lado bueno de todo esto, Al. —le recomendó al chica al tiempo que abrazaba más efusivamente a su hija, quien reía quisquillosamente y le contagiaba una sonrisa a su madre. Aquella escena ablandó la preocupación de Alfred y suspiró al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa surcaba sus labios y se tranquilizaba.

— ¿Y cuál sería?

—Seré aún más feliz de lo que soy con ese nuevo hijo… —afirmó al tiempo que besaba cariñosa la frente de su hija. Francis carraspeó ligeramente, haciendo a su esposa arquear una ceja y observarle esperando a que hablase—. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

—O hija. —susurró.

Alfred sonrió y volvieron al ameno y tranquilo ambiente que hace años no tenían los tres. Probablemente no se había llevado muy bien entre Francis y Alfred pero… eso no les permitía tolerarse y lograr sacarle sonrisas a Margarite.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** De acuerdo, tal vez no he estado muy activa en estos días con Hetalia, pero todo tiene su explicación.

Noté que conforme mi adicción por el fandom crecía, iba abandonando las otras series por las cuales había estado aún más emocionada y había tenido más sentimientos y emociones que por el fandom (no es que no quiera a nuestro Inútitalia, pero tampoco debería dejar a los otros de lado. Sobretodo cuando entre todos había convivido relativamente pacíficos en mi corazón). Así que estoy intentando revivirme en los demás volviendo a mis antiguos autores favoritos y fics que tenía guardados por ahí, y lo he estado logrando (estoy reviviendo en el otro foro, ¡Hurrah!) por lo que tengo que despegarme un poco del fandom. Como sea, no quiere decir que abandonaré el lugar ni nada por el estilo. O al menos eso espero.

Eh…, volviendo al tema de la historia, ¡uf! Este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir. Sobretodo porque todavía me faltan un par de escenas antes de llegar al tan esperado "Jueves Negro" (Oye, no puedo pasar directamente a eso sin una introducción más o menos decente—sí, esto es una introducción) *se siente inútitalia*. Y ya después de llegar al 24 de octubre más o menos tengo una idea de lo que haré con las escenas y el resto del plot (en términos generales) está básicamente realizado. Sólo nos queda esperar *entrega tacitas de té y café para los que se quedan a esperar a que su inutilidad rinda frutos*.

Ummm…., también, se supone, debería decir que hasta mucho después del 24 los problemas del USUK se resuelven… sí, mucho después. Por algo hay trama. Pero hay que ver que ya al menos están intentando la dinámica, veamos cómo les va.

 _Hermanos por ley_ , bueno; en inglés la expresión es _Brother by law_ y puse la traducción literal porque tenía ganas de poner más cosas sin sentido relacionadas con las diferencias entre la lengua barbárica sajona (o capitalista, tú decides) y el hermoso fruto de los dioses, lenguaje hispano. Ok… no. El punto, su traducción (si recuerdo bien) era _cuñado_.

Er… pues… el Germancest del que advertí en el 2 y 3, ¡finalmente! *se arrastra avergonzada de su ineficiencia y lentitud* y, como supongo que habréis sospechado, lo que ocasiona el GerIta será el Jueves. Pero no rápidamente, lo dejaré a vuestra imaginación.

Y sí, también. El cuerpo de la hermosísima Margarite no está diseñado para hacer hijos. Su primer embarazo fue peligroso y estuvo inconsciente en su casa durante tres semanas antes de que los gritos de la bebé la trajesen de vuelta a la vida (se me olvidó poner eso… Ups), así que eso quiere decir que el segundo también será peligroso. Pero, ¡hey! Con un marido como Francis al lado, veréis cómo ella puede sobrellevar cualquier cosa que le suceda (¿cómo es posible que tenga listo el plot de las secundarias pero no de las primarias _yet_?)

Y urm… supongo que es todo. Gracias por seguir siguiendo (suena raro, pero creo que está bien conjugado. El mismo verbo seguido de sí mismo en presente perfecto sólo suena bien en inglés, ugh) la historia hasta aquí. Sé que lleva relativamente poco, la historia no es la mejor (la escritora menos), la narrativa no es tan buena como pensé que llegaría a ser si le ponía ganas, y también sé que hay unos cuantos errores en lo que a contextos e hilos históricos se refieren. Pero no soy historiadora, no soy escritora (profesionalmente, FFnet existe para hacernos sentir bien) y menos soy alguien con la bastante experiencia como para saber lo que debería y lo que no debería publicar, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Hasta cierto punto.

Bueno, sin más que deciros; _See y'all folks in next time!_


	8. Do you?

**Comentarios:** ¡Creí haber muerto con esta cosa! Tal parece, sigo viva. Y espero no abandonar la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** _Do you?_

* * *

El 17 de octubre, saliendo del trabajo, Alfred fue directamente al "Tea in a Mirror" y saludó a Rose como de costumbre. Ella habló con él con soltura y en parte Alfred se sentía bien de que la chica era la misma con él.

—Quería, um… —se detuvo un momento a pensar en las palabras adecuadas. Rose le observó con paciencia y soltó un suspiro—. Me preguntaba… ¿si hoy estabas libre?

Rose parpadeó dos, tres veces. Después, frunció los labios (alarmando a Alfred) y, finalmente, sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y rio un poco en voz baja.

—Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a cenar? —con la franca sonrisa de la anglo-alemana, era más sencillo hablar. Rose observó las paredes de su local durante unos minutos y asintió.

—Claro. ¿A qué hora sería? —dijo.

—

El reloj que estaba en la pared de la tienda marcaría en un par de minutos las siete en punto. Rose se ensalivó uno de los dedos y pausada cambió de página. El timbre de la tienda sonó y alzó la vista.

— ¿Lista? —se escuchó venir de la entrada mientras Alfred aparecía. La anglo-alemana cerró su libro, se levantó de su silla detrás de la barra y se acercó para llegar a abrazarle.

—Claro —decía mientras tomaba su suéter y Alfred le ayudaba a cerrar la tienda. Minutos después, ambos estaban caminando a la casa del americano.

Rose no quería preguntar a dónde iban, una parte de ella (que había leído muchas novelas rosas, cabe destacar), sentía que eso le añadiría misterio y romanticismo.

No comprendía cómo era capaz de pasarse horas conversando con el americano, si apenas tenían el idioma en común, el color de cabello y los anteojos. Él se la pasaba trabajando en la Bolsa y ella atendía a quien llegase a "Té en el Espejo."

Llegaron a la puerta y Alfred le hizo un gesto muy caballeroso mientras permitía que la dama entrara y hacía una reverencia muy marcada, obviamente burlándose de la etiqueta británica. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rose, ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva té? —dijo el americano entrando a la cocina. Rose dejó su suéter en el perchero que había en la entrada y se estaba acomodando la falda del vestido para sentarse cuando la pregunta asaltó a sus oídos.

—Em… por supuesto —Alfred ya sabía de antemano que ella respondería afirmativamente a eso, así que ya había puesto la tetera a que hirviese el agua. Alfred salió de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Rose.

Dentro de su cálido departamento, a Rose se le hacía imposible conversar con fluidez. Había algo en el ambiente (o quizá es que no había nada de ambiente) que hacía que cualquier intento de conversación se hiciese presente no antes de ser cortada por un silencio aún más penoso que el anterior.

Incómodamente, Alfred rodeó a Rose con uno de sus brazos. La chica se sobresaltó en un inicio por el contacto. Luego, cuando se hubo acostumbrado todo su cuerpo se relajó y su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Alfred.

— ¿Qué somos? —se le escapó a Rose mientras observaba una fotografía en la repisa de la chimenea en la que estaban Francis, Margarite y la bebé recién nacida en lo que ella suponía debía ser la habitación del matrimonio.

Matrimonio.

La palabra le golpeó duro en los intestinos.

La carta de su padre.

Intentó sacudirse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. En esos momentos, se sentía protegida por los brazos de Alfred.

Y para el otro, la pregunta fue imposible de responder.

— ¿Qué quieres que seamos? —dijo, incapaz de decir algo en concreto o que le comprometiese con Rose.

—No sé. Pero me gustaría ser algo seguro, no esto que parece que somos —ahora le estaba observando con los ojos brillándole. Dejó de protegerse con el brazo del americano y se posicionó para encararlo—. Respóndeme, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Alfred se vio entre la espada y la pared. ¿A qué venía todo ese tema? ¿Qué no ya estaba resuelto?

—Me preguntas qué siento aun cuando no puedo expresarlo con palabras —una parte buena de eso era cierta. Hasta dicha parte. No era capaz de describirlo, pero sí de decir algo parecido—. Has sido la segunda chica por la que he sentido algo.

— ¿Segunda? ¿Y quién fue la primera? —en cierta parte, a Rose se le hacía incorrecto el término "chica" a su edad. No eran tan jóvenes, aunque ciertamente no eran viejos. Pero utilizar semejante término era como si hablasen de niñas pequeñas.

—Mi hermanita.

Rose abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Entonces, ¿tú y ella estu…? —no terminó la frase porque el estupor era demasiado.

—Bueno, ciertamente no de la misma forma, pero a ambas les tengo un afecto inmenso.

Ahora, Rose estaba confundida. —Entonces, ¿tú y ella no…?

— _Hell no!_ Jamás vería a alguien de mi misma sangre de ese modo. Eso es… grotesco. No debería ser.

Aquello le sentó como un golpe en los intestinos. Y Rose tiene que admitir, que la sensación no es placentera.

¿Eso significa que ella era grotesca? ¿Qué si se lo decía… qué si le decía lo de Ludwig, la consideraría algo grotesco?

— ¿Tú qué opinas? —la mera voz del americano la sacó de sus conjeturas.

— ¿Ah? —dijo, semi distraída todavía.

—Te pregunté lo que opinas sobre lo que insinuaste.

Rose giró la vista para que no pudiese averiguar si le mentía o no. Casi podía decir que si él se le quedaba viendo con intensidad vería las veces en las que dejó que Ludwig viera su cuerpo desnudo (las cuales fueron dos, pero ninguna fue petición del rubio). Había una enorme conexión entre ella y Alfred, era tan fuerte, que le tenía miedo. Una sensación extraña la recorría al estar cerca de él.

—Creo que… —tomó un par de segundos para encontrar una palabra que le diese neutralidad, que supiese que no apoya a eso, pero que tampoco lo aberraba—. Deberíamos juzgar primero la situación. He leído, cuando vivía en Alemania, que ha habido muchos reyes que se han casado con su propia sangre; y de hecho, en muchas otras religiones, en vez de creerse algo tabú en realidad se considera como una intensificación de lazos sanguíneos. Algo que crea una línea de genética casi perfecta.

Ni siquiera recordaba dónde había leído aquello. O si en realidad lo leyó, en primer lugar. Como sea; Alfred se encontraba tan perplejo que casi temía que había dicho algo que no debió.

—

Cuando había ido a recoger a Rose de su trabajo la chica le había dicho que no había necesidad de que en realidad la recogiese, que ella estaba esperando a alguien (y al rubio no le faltaron demasiadas neuronas para adivinar quién era ese _alguien_ ) y que vendría dentro de un rato.

" _De mientras haz algo, ¡diviértete!"_ le había dicho ella.

Ludwig se encontraba divagando un poco en lo que intentaba no enfadarse con Rose. No es como que lo que ella hiciese (o con quién estaba) debía ser vigilado por él o que ella se lo tuviese que informar, pero eso no quería decir que no se irritase porque ella sólo le dijese "ver a alguien."

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a una… especie de fonda italiana. Se quedó observándola durante un par de cuestionantes minutos antes de encogerse de hombros y preguntarse mentalmente cómo rayos había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Una niña, risueña, pasó corriendo a su lado y Ludwig tuvo que hacerse a un lado para abrirse paso a la pequeña y que no le atropellase. Los ojos de Ludwig siguieron el camino de la niña y notaron cómo se detuvo ante lo que le parecía ser un chico de sólo un par de años mayor a ella.

La pequeña, de sonrisa afable y risa melodiosa, se había lanzado con tal de seguridad a sus brazos que a Ludwig casi le dio envidia. Él no podía imaginarse a sí mismo (o recordarse) cuándo fue la última vez que hizo semejante cosa cuando niño.

No supo exactamente si habían sido más de treinta y cinco segundos o cualquier otra cosa, pero la niña le había susurrado algo y ambos se habían girado a verle.

En aquellos momentos, Ludwig se sintió como si estuviese desnudo.

—Yo, eh… —no encontraba qué pudiese defenderlo. Aunque, tampoco es como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo, ¿o si?

—Oh… —susurró el chico soltando a la niña y dejándola en el suelo, tan intrigada como él mismo—. _¡Ciao!_

— ¿Cia… ciao? —inquirió. El chico casi pareció sonrojarse.

—Perdone —pidió apenado—, es que… bueno, hay ocasiones en las que no sé qué idioma estoy hablando.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, rogándole perdón. Ludwig siguió sin moverse y el otro chico casi temió asustarle. Intentando enmendar su error volvió a hablar.

—Feliciano Vargas —dijo alzando la mano. Ludwig alzó una ceja y viró su vista a la mano que el aparente ítalo le ofrecía.

La niña al lado de Feliciano se rio (in)disimuladamente y susurró algo al oído del otro. Alzó la mano, la sacudió en dirección a Ludwig a modo de despedida y se escabulló dentro del restaurante.

— ¿Y tú? —volvió a preguntar Feliciano, atrapando la atención del rubio de vuelta a su persona.

— ¿Yo? Eh… Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidth —hizo un gesto con la cabeza y finalmente aceptó la mano que el otro le ofrecía.

— _Signore Vargas, signore Vargas! Un problema!_ —se escuchó desde la cocina, en el aparente idioma natal del "signore Vargas." El mencionado alzó una ceja y se giró para encarar a un chico de mediana edad y de complexión menuda.

— _Che cosa?_ —preguntó el otro alzando una ceja y volteándose a ver a quien Ludwig calificaba como uno de sus cocineros mientras ambos murmuraban a tal volumen que el rubio era incapaz de escuchar. Un par de minutos y un ceño fruncido después del ítalo se regresó a ver a su nuevo conocido y se rascó incómodo la cabeza—. Bueno eh… surgió un problema. ¿Te gustaría hablar algún día de estos?

Ludwig se quedó estupefacto. ¿Hablar con… un extraño? ¿Por qué habrían de encontrarse de nuevo? ¿Para compartir historias? ¿Con un extraño, nuevamente?

—Eh…. —sus ojos parecían haber cachado polvo, puesto que no dejaba de parpadear. Feliciano, sin embargo, no se esperó a que le diese otra respuesta, le guiñó un ojo amistosamente y dijo algo atropelladas las palabras que Ludwig encontró más extrañas.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo, entonces! _Ciao!_ —y desapareció en la misma puerta en la que el rubio le vio aparecer. Durante varios minutos, no supo hacer nada más que quedarse estático y observar extrañado el espacio en el que estuvo el otro chico. No habían hablado demasiado, en realidad, ni tampoco era como que… lo conociera, pero… tampoco era como que pudiera faltar ir al día siguiente.

Supuso. Ya que eso—también supuso—pondría triste al otro.

Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a admirar el camino mientras se regresaba a su casa.

Llegando a la casa, no pudo evitar sentirse solo. Gilbert ya se había regresado a Francia, y Rose estaba quedándose a dormir en la casa de Alfred.

Y no podía evitar sentirse sobreprotector al saber eso. Rose tenía edad suficiente para cuidarse a sí misma, no era ninguna niña. Aunque eso no deshacía el nudo en el estómago que se le formaba al pensar en ella estando con alguien.

Sonaba estúpido. Él no la amaba de esa manera. Y sabía que ella sí lo hacía hacia él de ésa manera. Se sentía mal por eso. Pero no era algo que él pudiese controlar, del todo. Ella era hermosa, y linda, inteligente. Pero no era… lo que llamaba la atención de él, por decirlo de algún modo.

A decir verdad, sólo sentía aquel instinto que le hacía alejar a todos de ella. Pero había escuchado la recomendación de Gilbert.

 _If you're committing the same sin, you have no right to claim her to behave otherwise._

¿Pecado? ¿Qué pecado?

Se pasó así durante unas horas, reflexionando lo que le dijese Gilbert durante su último encuentro, y reflexionando la réplica que le diese su prima después de haber encontrádolos (no en lo que a mitad del acto se refiere, claro está). Ambos estaban jodidamente ciertos, lo cual hacía toda la situación un poco más desesperante.

Una le reclamaba por hacer lo que hacía, y el otro le decía que no le respondiera. Que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

Y con un vaso de café en su mano y observando el fuego crepitar frente a él, se preguntó qué tanto tendría que esperar a que toda la situación cambiase. No sólo lo decía él, lo decían los números.

—

Al día siguiente, Rose apareció en la que fuera en otro tiempo la habitación de Margarite, como ya venía sucediendo desde que comenzara a quedarse ahí. Lo último que recordaba, fue, terminando su té recostarse en el hombro de Alfred y mientras este le conversaba las tonterías que surcaban su cabeza mientras era un pequeño, sintió cómo su mente se despegaba poco a poco de la realidad. Al punto en el que sintió al otro parar de abrupto, tensarse un poco y soltar un suspiro de resignación sin estar realmente presente para después sentir cómo su cuerpo era manejado y cargado hasta la habitación que le correspondió a su hermana alguna vez.

Se desperezó con algo de lentitud y tanteó durante un par de buenos minutos la mesita de noche en busca de sus anteojos. Cuando por fin su mano hizo contacto con el vidrio se aseguró de aferrarlo y ponérselo lo más rápido posible, caso contrario seguiría en un estado parecido a estar en medio de una bruma. Una que era desesperante, ya que en esta no podías ver claro.

Sonaba estúpido el temor cuando se ponía a reflexionarlo. Pero a ella le gustaba ver las cosas a su alrededor, y le gustaba saber que eran reales… de alguna forma que sólo el verlas claramente le proveía.

Se había encontrado con que Alfred preparaba un desayuno, sencillo, aunque eso no restaba que oliese delicioso. Al verla entrar en la habitación, alzó la mano y le hizo señas para que se acercase. Con dicha acción, el olor a guiso no hizo sino intensificarse en las fosas nasales de la chica y ella se sintió a sí misma cerrando los ojos con placer frente a lo que estaba frente a ella.

—Por lo que veo te gusta —dijo Alfred riendo por lo bajo, mitad alegre por eso y mitad riéndose por el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a inundar las mejillas de la anglo-alemana al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a acercarse a la sartén sólo para que su necesidad de verificar lo que tenía fuese saciada. Hubo mirado algo nerviosa a Alfred y disculpándose con la mirada por su actitud tan… extraña.

—Esto… yo… —no terminó de hablar al sentir los labios del americano posarse suavemente en los suyos. Cuando esperaba que el contacto se hiciese más profundo, fue cuando el otro desistió y se concentró en cocinarle.

Y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Siento que la trama me está quedando muy… _shitty_ , por no decir menos sobre los eventos que han ocurrido alrededor de Rose. Eso, sin embargo, no deja el hecho que también me he sentido poco inspirada para esta historia. Es muy probable que para el siguiente capítulo comience con el Jueves Negro, así que me gustaría pediros sus opiniones sobre eso. Lo que piensan que ocurrirá después, lo que ellos harán, la forma en la que reaccionarán, si se volverán a hablar después de eso…

Casi se me olvida: el título del capítulo viene de una canción de Yiruma (mi favorita). Aunque no parezca, Yiruma tiene que ver con la historia; no intencionalmente, pero como ya se los he dicho, "Kiss The Rain" es el título de la canción mejor vendida de Billie Myers y sucede lo mismo con Yiruma. ¿La diferencia? Una fue famosa por canciones y el otro por melodías de piano. Entonces me tomé la libertad de agregar eso como… ¿ancla? Ya que, aunque en capítulos anteriores aclaré que el título no era por la canción de Yiruma sino por la de Billie, eso no quiere decir que no deban relacionar un poco ambas. Si así lo quieren, pueden relacionar la historia con la de Yiruma. Estoy bien con eso.

¡Bye-bye!

—gem—


End file.
